Bound By love
by susha1987
Summary: What if Bella was still determined about her future as a vampire...even after Edward left her. What will happen when her wishes are granted by the Volturi and Bella is forced to return to the Cullens? Read to find out! Usual parings: ExB SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. Immortality & Heartbreak

**I would like to quickly state this this is _not_ in any way the original first chapter to Bound by Love. After rereading it I realized how poorly written it was and so I would like to go through the rest of the story editing and revising.** **But if you're new to the story, which you most likely are, than you don't have to worry about my editing process. Regardless of whether you're new or not, go ahead and read; this is one chapter that I'm finally proud enough to share.**

My heart ached of longing. Edward had left me for dead. I didn't like to think of it that way, but in all honesty that was how it felt. This wasn't the same ache that I would experience when he left for his hunting trips; this was something entirely different. He left me feeling broken an utterly unwanted. This was in no way similar to the past. I had let him in and now I was the one to be hurt. It didn't matter that my better judgment had always warned that it was wrong for him to love me; I let him in and now I was the one paying for it.

But that was why I was here, I convinced myself. It didn't matter how much my chest ached when I breathed or when he was mentioned, because I would never be able to bring myself to regret having had met him, for he had also brought me closer to Alice and I would always love her as though she were my sister, because in many ways, she had been. But as I looked at the City's Iron Gate, I couldn't stop that familiar voice in my head from growling its counsel.

'Bella you don't know what you're doing,' that beautiful velvet voice hissed in my thoughts and I smiled as I took another step forward, for once completely at ease with my decision. It wasn't that I was now trying to get back at him by coming here, rather that I was still just as reluctant to give up on the life that I could have had.

"Hello, Miss." A guard greeted. His stance was casual though I could see through the gate that he was eyeing me carefully. Although, I assumed that in my current mental condition, I must have looked bad, even though bad seemed to be a sick overstatement of my physical appearance.

"Hello." I tried. My voice sounded unusually guarded as though I was hiding something and I assumed that though that was entirely true to the point, it wouldn't be reassuring to the guard in the slightest. Putting on my best 'comforting' face, I looked up to meet his gaze and gasped at what I found there.

"We've been waiting for you." He said. His irises were a nauseating black, leaving me reeling. I had only seen irises like that on the rare occasion that Edward refused to leave me so that he could hunt and only once more when I had met Laurent in our meadow; the last image didn't seem comforting in the least bit when I faced what was yet to come.

The guard stepped forward, grabbing my arm firmly within his strong fingers, though it wasn't his cold touch that caused me to shiver. I assumed that the end would only come that much faster now, as I was in the hands of a vampire much unlike the ones I was accustomed, but this was only to be expected. Even in my desperation to cling onto my future, my appalling luck had still managed to catch up with me.

He pulled me along roughly, sighing when my human pace slowed his own and I wondered why he didn't just end my life then and save himself the hassle that was me. Only when he had finally come to a dark alley did I question his actions.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded attempting to pull away, though I knew it was useless even as I tried.

"To Aro." He answered simply and I arched my eyebrow in questioning as he removed the cover of what appeared to be a drain. The hole was small and black though I could guess as to what was expected from me. My only question was why was I scared? Hadn't I come here to see Aro anyhow? I mean, surely this was more convenient than anything I had planned. Perhaps it was just the prospect of my coming so close to something that I had been wanting for so long and be facing it blinding.

I swallowed back my refusals and edged closer. The guard grabbed both of my wrists this time, holding me so that my feet were dangling just above the pit of darkness before he dropped me down and I worked to withhold my screams.

Even so, the experience had been short and in all entireties, not that bad either. I soon came crashing down onto cold, hard stones that should've been beneath my feet had I been anyone less accident prone than myself. I peered up cautiously and noticed that the drain I had just made my less than grateful entrance through had a feint light shining down that slightly illuminated where I stood. Almost as suddenly as I noticed it, the light vanished until the guard had made his own way down. Not to my surprise, his landing had been graceful and he immediately grasped my arm again, to tow me along.

**The sound of my staggering footsteps echoed through the black space; it sounded wide, but I couldn't be sure. There were no sounds other than my frantic heartbeat-**which I had yet to calm-** and my feet on the wet stones. **The only exception to this was just once, when my escort sighed impatiently from beside me.

**I wanted desperately to know where we were-**where I would finally get to plead for what I wanted**; as if that would somehow make it better, to know in advance.** I knew I would beg and plead until Aro granted me the one thing that Edward refused. What I didn't know was if Aro would be so willing to accept me…

**At the end of the tunnel there was a grate—the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open.** As I and the guard stepped through the door I could hear as **the grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock. I was too afraid to look behind me.**

**On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. It was very thick—as I could tell because it, too, stood open.**

**We stepped through the door, and I glanced around me in surprise, relaxing automatically.**

**We were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. This hall seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers.**

Before I could take in anymore of this unfamiliar room, I was being pulled along to an awaiting elevator. I listened as the heavy door slammed shut behind us and a bolt was slid into place.

Maybe coming here wasn't in the best of my decisions. Of course, Aro would never grant me the one thing that Edward had so long refused. Why would he allow me to become one of them when I was nothing more than a silly human who knew too much?

* * *

**Please please please, take the time to review, or even consider this story's review page as a guest book and stop in to say "Hi!" -Either way it would mean the world to me. **

**Thanks, **

** Jenny**


	2. Volterra

**-Hmmm, well this isn't exactly my favorite chapter ever written, but I guess it'll have to do, now won't it? Well, go ahead and read then:**"Ah! Why Felix, You've returned!" Aro chimed. I watched in awe as he drifted forward with such grace, that even Alice, who looked like she was dancing as she walked, could not compare to this refinement in which he held in his fluidly movements.

* * *

**I was only more astonished as he floated closer and I could **clearly** see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him (for he had did not approach us alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards.)**

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to laugh or roll my eyes at the idiocy in their precautions, though I knew that they wouldn't appreciate either and so I refrained from doing so. Although, it still seemed rather obvious that I would in no way be able to harm their leader and there wouldn't be a need for their precautions. I assumed that this was only meant to intimidate me though I couldn't say if it was working as I had already felt intimidated by the bulkiness of my escort.

"Oh, and with darling Bella as well!" He rejoiced, nearly bubbling over with an excitement I couldn't understand. I stared at him in utter shock as he called out my name, as though we had already been introduced. I had been in no way expecting him to know why I was, though I guessed that with so many vampires under his will, someone had to have seen me coming.

"Yes master," Felix nodded before quickly disappearing from the way we had come. It was left to my imaginings as to why he hadn't stayed. Perhaps he was sent to gather someone else? Although, I strongly doubted the Volturi very frequently received visitors of any sort; let alone the kind that required escorting.

"I love a visit from family. They are so rare, don't you think?" Had I heard him correctly? Had he just claimed me as family? Of course he must be under some misapprehension.

"Yes, why of course! You haven't a clue as to what my old mind is going on about now have you?" I shook my head warily, "You see, I believe that all vampires are of family relation, just as all humans are to one and other. Seeing as how the Cullen's scent lingers all over you and I regard them with great respect, I will treat you just as so."

I hated his more friendly causalities. It felt as though they were all a part of some higher plot that I was so naively unaware of. I decided it best that we skip ahead to my real reason for presenting myself at his mercy rather than anything he may have planned.

"You…"I paused to look down at my suddenly more interesting feet, "Must know why I'm here then?" I suggested meekly.

"Why of course, Bella! I do in fact have a good understanding as to why you have come here and I intend nothing more than to give you all that you have come to request.

"Really?" I hated immediately that my response sounded more like a squeal of joy than anything else. I knew instantly that I shouldn't have allowed my moment of happiness to seep through; I shouldn't have let on to just how much I wanted this.

"It is quite clear to me that you have, or at least will, deem the majority of our abilities to be useless and that is only in your human state! I can't begin to imagine just how strong you will become once you are one of us. I haven't been met with a talent so promising since finding Jane and Alec." Aro tilted his head, shifting my direction to that of two impossibly beautiful figures.

Jane glared at me and I shrank back from her in terror. Where Aro was welcoming, she most certainly was not. She hissed, her expression turning strangely feline-ish, leaning forward as though she were about to pounce on me.

"Now,** don't be put out dear one," Aro said in a **placating **tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder, "She confounds us all…**Or at least, I am positive that she eventually will."

I couldn't mask the smile that played out on my lips, my first real smile in months, as I returned my attention to Aro now, knowing full well that Jane wouldn't be allowed to harm me now.

"Are you ready?" He asked. It was this one question that carried the potential of changing my world from everything that it was and everything that it would be. Almost hungrily I agreed and almost instantaneously, it seemed that my whole way of life had shifted from beneath my feet.

* * *

**Please please please, take the time to review, or even consider this story's review page as a guest book and stop in to say "Hi!" -Either way it would mean the world to me. **

**Thanks, **

**Jenny**


	3. Greater Alliance

"Aro?" My faultless voice trilled. I still couldn't adjust to the bell like voice that was me.

"Yes, dear one?" His voice was filled with a love that I had gone so long without. I knew his love was only fatherly but I didn't want anything other. I enjoyed being the one closest under his wings and closest in his long dormant heart.

I walked into the room where we always convened; the room I had first been brought to. Jane was standing beside him with a smile plastered to her face as she watched me.

"Jane! You're finally back!" She may not have been happy when her power had been deemed ineffective by a human, but it didn't stop me from buttering her up. As a vampire myself, now, we were finally able to become friends. I knew our bonds were nothing like the ones I had shared with the Cullen's but it was sufficient to keep me alive.

She stepped forward enough to engulf me in a hug that would've killed me had I still been the breakable human I was. I squeezed her back brusquely, but then pulled away to look back at the person I had come to know as my father.

"What is the truth of what Felix has told me?" This inquiry was of no use since neither person had known what Felix had said.

In a way, Felix had become much like a big brother to me, a smaller version of Emmett. I loved him dearly, but there could be nothing but false hood in his words.

"My sweet, what has he said this time?" I remembered the plentiful times his mouth had gotten the better of him and Aro's reply seemed almost humorous.

"There couldn't be a war. The Volturi can't possibly have a bone to pick, with the Cullen's." I begged these words to be true. Regardless of the fact that they had left me, I couldn't bear to see them crumpled over and completely unprotected when faced with the talents of our coven.

Aro's expression seemed older than usual in its' sorrow, "I would never plan on attacking them had it not been for Caius," This couldn't be good. I knew enough of Caius to know that his thoughts were almost always centered on destruction, death, and deceit.

"You know of his distaste for werewolves." My nose wrinkled up, "Fine, distaste may have been the wrong word…Fear then?" I nodded.

"So you would also know that alliances with them are highly prohibited." Again I nodded though I couldn't imagine the Cullen's and the Quileutes ever having an alliance.

"But just such an association is impossible. Neither would willingly agree to it. They despise each other more than I could ever understand…until now, anyway."

"Regardless, we are going to reprimand. They have formed an alliance whether it is unlikely, or otherwise. They cannot go on unpunished." I had believed myself to hate the Cullens as well, but in that moment my heart ached for nothing more than the chance to be with them again. Fifty-eight years without seeing them had affected me in more ways then one as I fell to the ground. I was in pain and Aro turned to chastise Jane, believing that she had made her way around my extra abilities. His mouth opened and then closed as Jane ran to my side and wrapped her arms around me comfortingly.

"I—I can't hurt them." I sobbed dryly before my audience of two.

"Bella, honey, you must come with. We are taking the entire guard, but that does not obligate you to harm them. You simply must accompany me." My sobs subsided slightly as I looked up at him through my thick eyelashes, "I can't see them. I can't watch them be harmed. And I most certainly, can't see his face when he realizes that I'm the one thing that he never wanted for me!"

My need to see him had become so acute over the years, but I couldn't let that affect my decisions. The only thing that kept Alice from seeing our intentions was because of me but I didn't have to allow that. My shield could be pulled back. The Cullens would have their warning and by that time, I would have left the Volturi before I could be punished for my betrayal. Even if this plan had worked though, my existence would've been utterly exposed to the people that I wanted to think I was dead. I hated knowing what would surely happen to the people that I loved, once Caius had come for them, but maybe then, I still stood a chance at protecting them…

There had to be a way. If I came with the Volturi and stood with Aro, the Cullens would already know that I existed. The only thing that mattered once I had reached them was who my real alliance was to; the people who had hurt me until I broke, or, the people that had given me what I wanted; a life of immortality. My sobs worsened as I decided whom I was with. I hated myself for the betrayal and heartbreak that was soon to follow.

"Bella, dearest, I understand what you are saying, but you will always be at my side and you wouldn't be forced into witnessing anything you wouldn't want to see." I nodded and stood to face him, "You're right, and my reaction was foolish." I whispered as he pulled me into an embrace.


	4. From This View

**I've always been dying to write from Alice's perspective but seeing as how the mood of the story is meant to be saddened and she's always this overly joyed pixie, I thought writing from her view might actually help to prove a point. I wanted to prove how everyone's emotions have changed but also how they themselves have changed. So, as is customary: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. Now, please, enjoy! :P**

* * *

Songs of raging depression blared from Edward's room. I had become adjusted to his new way of life though I never could agree. How could he love Bella so much, and then up and leave her only to drag us away too?

He knew that death was inevitable for a human but yet he refused to change her, regardless of her wishes. Bella may have been stubborn and persistent but his pig-headedness was what got him into this mess.

My visions may have been selective and certainly inaccurate at times, but Bella becoming one of us seemed to be the only possible conclusion for her life. It seemed that no matter what Edward had done, had-at length-no affect on her future without a soul, as he liked to believe.

I couldn't tell where her future would lead her, not when Edward had forced me to stop looking into it. Fault was mine too, in this, since I had taken to his order. Even so, I could've watched and I could've saved her from herself. A lamb cannot live without its' lion to protect it.

Had I of been looking for her future, I would've had the vision of her killing herself or even her writing the suicide note, that I knew by heart. I could've prevented her death and I could've stopped Edward from wallowing in his remorse and staying locked in his room reading her goddamn last words over and over!

There were so many faults in this situation but most of it resided on my shoulders as I deserved. The only thing I hated other than this situation itself, was Edward's self-pity. He was not the only one affected by her death.

It wasn't as though Emmett enjoyed her being taken out of his life either; he loved his 'little sis.' Esme hadn't taken a liking to it either; what with her dry sobs taking place at even the most subtle of reminders.

Hell, Jasper couldn't even step foot into a house we once had all shared, without falling over in the despair from our emotions seeping together. But of course, he may have been the one to feel the worst guilt.

Granted, he could feel the guilt wafting from both me and Edward combined, but I was certain his guilt was only of his own and not a product of our own emotions. He was the one that felt like he had driven Edward away from her.

The only one coping out of this whole mess was Carlisle. In a way, he seemed to be the one that held us together. Surely we had expected that to be Rosalie. But with Rosalie constantly observing Emmett's grief over a human Rosalie too was affected by Bella's death and Edward's stupidity.

I moaned as I heard his sobs over the music. Even the compositions couldn't disguise it. When would we all move on? I assumed that Edward never would.

My feet dragged as I walked to his room. I knew vampires couldn't feel fatigued but in that moment I felt exhausted. Even my usual eagerness and love for shopping had left me in the black hole that had become my all too familiar home.

Turning the knob slowly, and cautiously I began to open his door but fell backwards before I could even make it in.

I had never had a problem with my balance but I was certainly taken aback.

_The Volturi guard came stalking forward out of the forest. Aro along with many of his own guard stepped forward with Caius and Marcus to follow. Shortly behind them followed the guards and then the wives._

I hadn't seen visions of the Volturi in years and yet, here was the very first.

"Alice!" Jasper exclaimed as he came to my side. His hands were frantic as the attempted to rub soothing circles along my back. My eyes were still glazed over as a new vision appeared:

_The Volturi came to a halt as Aro held up a hand. Caius's sickening smile was what sent their prey into a stance as they hissed in unison. Suddenly, a gasp came from Aro's side. A woman stood there her eyes taking in the seen before her. The hood of her cloak slid down slowly and—_

I couldn't believe the vision that I was seeing but I didn't want to give Edward any false hope as my mind began rapidly repeating the alphabet in Chinese. I didn't believe that he had been listening-he didn't listen to anything, anymore- but I had to take precaution.

Bella couldn't possibly be alive and standing by Aro's side waiting for our demise. She wouldn't do that to use not matter how many ways we hurt her….

I gasped again. What if this was her idea of revenge for what he had done to her. I didn't think she had it in her, but learning as she had from the Volturi…with death always foremost in their wishes…who knew what she could've changed into.

"Alice, what did you see?" It was Carlisle that knelt in front of me, effectively blocking off my view of Edward. I shifted until I could see around Carlisle. Edward hadn't moved or even seemed aware that we were all gathered not three feet away from him.

"It was the Volturi." I whispered still repeating the Chinese Alphabet.

"Alice, I thought you couldn't see them anymore?" Jasper's curiosity got the better of him, though I assumed that everyone thirsted for the answer to that question.

Well…_almost _everyone, I corrected as I remembered Edward's broken position on the cold wooden floor never moving, never seeing.

"I had assumed that I couldn't. And, believe me; I wasn't trying to _see!_ It was as though, someone _allowed _me to see. It was a warning no doubt." My matter-a-fact tone did nothing to relax my family.

"They're _all_ coming here," I emphasized, "Including the wives."

My family gasped in unison. "I'm not doubting, you, Alice," Rosalie began, "But the wives never leave Volterra." I knew this too but they certainly _were_ coming.

"It's because of our coven's large size. If they believe there is a threat, or a possibility of an attack while they are gone, they will _all_ leave; which is exactly what they are doing."

"So…simply as a precaution then?" Esme asked. Her features were turned into something that could only be recognized as shear terror. I doubted that she was thinking of herself in this case; but of us as she imagined what they would come here for.

"Precaution…unlikely. They're coming here for our…death. They do not honor our alliance with the werewolves even more than Rosalie."

"What will they do?" I couldn't sing the alphabet anymore and anything else would be too much of a distraction; I needed to get away and think everything through.

"I don't _know_! It's too confusing. I have to leave!" I shrieked as I stood up and pulled Jasper with me.

"We'll be back and I'll answer your questions but I have to leave. I cannot _stand_ to see Edward like that and know that—"

I stopped mid-sentence only very nearly preventing myself from admitting the one thing that I was trying to hide.

"Knowing what?" Edward murmured effectively surprising everyone but me. I couldn't say that I didn't expect him to ask, but what I didn't expect, was how foreign his voice would sound after not hearing it on almost sixty years.

I didn't want to hurt him, but it was the only way I was going to get away and I could see that, "Knowing that it's your entire fault." I whispered staring at my feet. I wanted to jump up and down. I wanted to scream in delight and tell Edward that Bella was still alive. I wanted to take back the words that I had just spoken; as I watched his eyes fill with more pain than they had already been holding. I was amazed at the depth of agony to them-something I had never seen before in another vampire.

Everyone gasped at what I had said. This was my chance to leave and I didn't take that lightly as I took off running with Jasper being pulled behind me.

* * *

**Now, what do you think should happen? How should Edward react to Bella being alive-because he will indeed find out. Should he still blame himself for her transformation or should he be happy to know that she's alive after the fifty-eight years that he believed she was dead? You decide and as usual, review for more chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**-And, thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters; I can't even tell you how much I appreciated what you said and I hope my poor writing of Alice's perspective doesn't change your opinion of the story as a whole.**


	5. Desperation

**Oh my god! Thanks to everyone and their fast reviews; I appreciate more than you'd think. So to those of you who have already reviewed I wanted to post the next chapter, which is again from Alice's perspective...Now, from this point on, I'd rather not repeat the same boring line, so this will be the last time I repeat it, but it stays true for every chapter I write in this store: All ownership, is solely Stephenie Meyer's. So read and enjoy! :P

* * *

**

I refused so much as consider stopping until I new that we were far enough away from the rest of the family that no one would hear us.

"Alice it really hurts him when you—," Jasper began but his lecture was cut off effectively by a single finger resting on his lips. Once I was certain that he understood this to be my moment to explain, I pulled away.

However the distance between us was only momentary as I pounced forward, wrapping my legs around his waist and clinging to his neck like a giddy child.

"She's alive!" I squeeled, nearly shaking from the happiness that I was experiencing. I had believed her to be dead. I had gone on living, believing that my best friend seized to exist and yet, there she was!

Jasper's arms remained at his sides as he looked at me evenly, "I know that you want her to be alive…but Alice, she's killed herself. She's not alive." What a buzz kill he proved to be. I rolled my eyes at his idiocy before hopping down; sometimes he could be so incredibly dense.

"Jazz, I saw it. All my visions of her future, even before I knew her, lead to her becoming one of us. Think about it, if only for a minute! We're not the only vampires that she knows of and we certainly weren't her only chance at becoming a vampire."

Jasper's eyes seemed to bulge, finally coming to terms with my vision and realizing that I was not a force to me messed with.

"But how would she know to go to the Volturi? Do you think she's why they are coming? She's coming for revenge, maybe? Is that why you didn't tell the rest of them?" His flood of questions seemed everlasting in his moment of drawn out curiosity and I waiting for them to subside before I worked to answer them; I needed his full concentration.

"Edward to her about them once…Told her his plans of suicide when he believed that James had killed her. And of course, there's always Carlisle's story to consider. No that's not why they're coming; I didn't lie when I said it was our alliance. She's not one for revenge, our Bella…I don't think. And in part, that is why I didn't tell them." I tried to answer as many of his questions in one pitch so that I could move on to what I had wanted to say.

"What was the other part then?"

"Mostly, it was because I didn't want Edward to get any shard of false hope. What if she had come for revenge? That would kill him. I want everyone to know what to expect, but if anyone else found out then so would Edward. But that's not the point!" I groaned, growing increasingly frustrated as I shook his shoulders; I was getting nowhere with this.

"Then what is?"

"My best friend is coming back. Not only did I have a vision of the Volturi but I had one of her too; the first in a long time. Jasper, I think she had something to do with that. I think she wanted me to see that they were coming."

"You mean…She's the reason why you couldn't see anything? Do you believe that she was blocking you?" I didn't understand my theory, though this had been exactly what I had come to believe.

"Why else would Aro keep her; If not for her power? That seems to be the only logical explanation. She was standing in front nearest to his left."

"I guess that could be explanation enough; If she was somewhat of a shield when she was human than it's only natural that with her transformation it would be enhanced. But do you really think that it's best for Edward to find out by seeing her with Aro?" I thought about that carefully and again I was met by an appalling vision: _Edward stepped forward slowly as he watched Bella's figure. His hand reached out as though he wanted to touch her. Caius read off what we were guilty of and then ordered Felix and Demetri to claim us. Edward faught against their hold causing an attack on both sides. Bella screamed out for him, shocking both the Volturi and my family. She jumped and protected him before he could be hurt but Jane was two steps ahead as she used her power to harm Edward. Bella dropped to her knees and for her betrayal was brutely attacked before Edward…Flames and purple smoke…Two people from my family missing; Edward and Bella._

I screamed and Jasper fell over, feeling the searing pain that I had only just experienced. In the distance I could hear the footfalls of my family coming to what they thought, was my rescue. I couldn't hear Edward's and I was glad, because I didn't think I could hide my last vision.

"Jasper! Jasper, I'm sorry." I whispered frantically and I pulled myself further away from him, working to control my emotions. I was still in agony from my vision and Jasper's reaction to it as sat on the grass, pulling my knees against my chest and began rocking back and forth.

If anything good had come from what I had seen, it was the fact that Bella had proven that she hadn't come for revenge. Or if she had come for revenge, she loved Edward enough to change her mind and die trying to protect him.

"Oh, Alice, you're alright." It was Esme who arrived to me first. But she hadn't really taken in the scene; she had only observed the absence of immediate danger. I could tell when she had finally realized what had happened when she knelt down and pulled me to her. Thankfully, Carlisle was there for Jasper, when I couldn't be.

"Alice, what did you see?" Emmett asked when he arrived.

"Dead." I muttered, as if that one word could explain everything; I wished that it could. I didn't' think I could provide a better answer. But I tried again, "Bella: Edward: Dead."

"Alice, we all know that this is hard for you. But we also know that Bella is already dead…Edward wouldn't think about killing himself…" Esme's voice faltered as she considered that last part.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" She screamed at the house and it was too late for me to stop her. "No, Esme, he won't think about killing himself." I tapped the side of my head to show that I knew this for fact. She sighed in relief, "He won't be given the chance." I mumbled. If there were anything I could control, it would be that last part. I would stop at nothing to keep him from his more suicidal body visibly tensed as if for attack and Carlisle came to her aid now as Jasper began to stand.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something that I have to tell Edward, alone. If I don't then he will die just as I saw. But I can prevent it, Esme; it will be okay. Jasper will explain everything else to you guys but trust me when I say; I'm sparing you all from telling you my last vision." Jasper's reaction to my pain was proof enough. I stood and began to walk away but stopped when Rosalie but an arm on my shoulder. I already knew what she wanted to say but I allowed her the chance to voice it, "Don't let him die. I can't take all this agony anymore." I shrugged out from under her touch. I knew that I should have been saddened by what was about to come but I had been feeling depressed for too long and too long denied my right to happiness. I skipped my way to the house banking on Bella's love for him and knowing that I would at least stop my last vision from coming true.

Edward had made it to the front door by the time I arrived and I skidded to a halt.

"What's wrong with Esme?" His voice was gruff and seemed entirely uninterested, even for him.

"The same thing that was wrong with me. Edward I need to talk to you before you decide on doing something stupid and completely foolish."

* * *

**What should happen next and how should Edward react when Alice tells the truth about her visions? Should Bella come for revenge or should she pick her side with the Cullens? Again: your choice.** **I'm taking all opinions into consideration here, so tell me what you think...please? With cherries on top?**


	6. Old and New

**Now, I really have to think one person in particular because you are one of the most loyal reviewers ever, and I love you for it: bullriding lover. You're amazing and thanks a ton! For lack of a better inspiration though, this chapter is again, written in Alice's view. However, were it preferred, I could always switch and write this chapter from Edward's perspective as well; so you decide. Now, go ahead, and read:**

* * *

"Edward, please, please, please, just believe me!" I could already that he would be the most difficult in believing, before I had even told him about what I had seen.

"Alice, when have I ever doubted you?" His question was clearly rhetorical but that didn't stop me from answering.

"You're about to." I concentrated on his denial that was soon to come, throwing that at him with a force that I knew he couldn't ignore even if he tried.

"I will-," He began but I cut him off with a hand on the bridge of my nose as I imitated him, "try to remain open minded. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." Wait; was that a smile? Did Edward just smile? Perhaps I was the one going into denial…

"Alice, just go ahead and tell me what you came here to tell me."

"I live here too you know…How do you know that I didn't just come here to go to my room?" I asked, biding my time as I considered what I was going to say. I couldn't come straight out with it and send him into shock, or disbelief, or whatever the hell it would do to him. But the suspense of it all, keeping it entirely built up, was killing me from the inside out.

"You told me that you needed to talk to me, remember?" Did I really? I must be overly excited about Bella's impending arrival then; how sad that I would forget what I told him already though…

"What was that?" He asked innocently. It was then that I realized what I had thought and how obvious I had made it for him, was he one to jump to conclusions.

"The Volturi are coming and it's because of our werewolf alliance; Of course, this isn't the same since they're not actually true werewolves. Be that as it may, the Volturi are still coming to punish." I said in a rush, trying desperately to discourage him from the topic he was drawing at.

"Alice, you know that's not what I was asking." And he was right; of course I knew he wasn't asking about the Volturi because I hadn't been thinking about the damn Volturi! Edward moaned and his face turned to that of a burning man again; I had seen this expression far too many times, though I would never become accustomed to it. I stepped towards him only wanting to comfort him, even while knowing that I wouldn't be able to.

"I'm sorry, Alice; so very sorry. I didn't think that I had upset you this much. What happened to my overly excited, pixie, sister?" I didn't want an apology from him, nor did I need one, but I hugged him quickly knowing that he needed the reassurance anyway. At least he was momentarily distracted but I couldn't be deterred, I had to save him from himself before it was too late and so, I knew I would have to move past my more reluctant tendencies.

"Bella will still love you; even if you look like crap. I'm sorry, Edward, but really you do." He let go of me briefly before grabbing the tops of my shoulders tightly. "What do you mean she will still love me? She's alive? No. Alice, we both know very well that she isn't; I can't believe that she is. I won't."

"Hadn't I just told you that she was alive? No, of course not! I thought that one…You know, one of these days someone's just going to have to bite my head off before it falls off on its own accord." I thought aloud, completely skipping out on keeping them silent; what did it matter when he would hear them anyway?

"Alice, her letter is proof enough. It has her scrawl all over it. And besides, she killed herself because of me. Her grave is another reminder of that and it's all my fault."  
Leave it to Edward to take all the blame onto him self. Would he ever learn that that all the blame in the world would never be able to rest entirely on his shoulders?

"Edward, what Alice is saying, is the truth. I wouldn't doubt her." Carlisle interceded. Appearing instantly at my side and I wondered how I had been so oblivious to his presence though I ignored that and instead I flashed my visions in my head hoping that Edward would take the time to notice who Aro had flanked on his left arm. Edward had to perceive the familiar beauty there; it was indisputable, even for him. He gasped as he crumpled to the ground grabbing at his chest, "Alice, that can't be true! She can't be alive!"

Esme rushed forward to comfort him as she had me and I stopped her before she got close enough.

"He's fine. I'm just showing him my visions of—," Bella was right on time with this one but I didn't like it; of all the times for Edward to be watching…  
_ …Caius pleading with Bella to fight alongside them. Bella looked solemnly at the ground and nodded…_

Edward hissed more ferocious then I had ever heard and I guessed that his reactions were always heightened when it came to Bella.

"He's forcing her to fight! And with Jane and Alec on their side she doesn't stand a chance." Edward moaned and I leapt towards him remembering my previous vision. What happened to my disbelieving brother?

"Damn it, Edward. If you so much as think of getting yourself killed then I won't hesitate to bash your head into a wall and force you to stay there. You will not come up with contingency plans no matter what happens." I was shouting at him but I was past caring.

"This really did hurt you." He said as his black eyes met my own, filled with fiery determination in their golden depths.

"Alice, I won't do that to any of you. I saw the vision and I can see how that would hurt everyone. I've already been living in my own personal hell thinking that my Bella had killed herself because of me. I can always rely on the practice to keep myself around for everyone."

I groaned, "You stupid, idiotic, pig-headed, suicidal vampire! You will not lose her again because I won't let it come to that. All you have to do is stay out of danger's way." Edward was just trying to make killing himself acceptable; that was why he had said that. I could see it as part of his plan and I wasn't having it; we weren't about to lose him. Jasper began sending calming waves at me in torrents guessing –rightly- that I was about to pounce at Edward. Edward could see this too; or maybe he read it in my thoughts, I didn't care how he knew.

"Alice, with our luck; I don't think that staying out of danger's way is possible. Danger just kind of finds us." I smiled this time though. I hadn't missed the plurals that he had used and the love that he soaked into them. He was still madly in love her.

I ran forward and hugged him again. "Did I mention that you're a stupid, idiotic, pig-headed, pessimistic, suicidal vampire?"

"No, I believe you left pessimistic out, the first time." He lifted his hand to play with hair and I caught the smile that danced along his face. I had my old Edward back!

* * *

**Thanks again for everyone who read and please, please,please, review! I can't thank you guys enough! It's a good thing I had most of it written already or keeping up with you all would be difficult. :P**


	7. Belonging

**My attempt at writing from Edward's view-now, that should be interesting. Sorry for the back tracking but I wanted to let you in on some of his thoughts after Alice told him that Bella was still alive and quite clearly, a vampire. Again: thanks to all my reviewers and another special thanks to: Taylortasteyy and Rebekah Mae. I really appreciate your reviews. Now, go ahead and submerge yourself in all things Edward:**

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I could see that Alice wasn't letting go; she was going to make sure I didn't get myself killed but I couldn't agree with her. Her vision had been the picture of my worst nightmare-watching Bella die.

It hurt me to know that Bella had become a vampire even after we had left. My attempts had been in vain and it angered me that I had been away from my angel when it had been useless. All those days I had suffered without her now seemed meaningless.

Alice wasn't going to keep me from my contingency plans if Bella had…I couldn't think the word; not while knowing how it felt to live without her. But, I wasn't going to live without her anymore.

Had it come down to it, I would find a way to kill myself, or beg the Volturi to do it themselves. My eyes met with Alice's, which were filled with unattainable gold-she was waiting for my answer.

"This really did hurt you." I half expected Alice to be dancing around, knowing that her best friend was finally returning-yet, she remained motionless with stress. As it was, a feint smile remained on her face.

'_You're dodging the main point!'_ She was still waiting for me to continue.

"Alice, I won't do that to any of you. I saw the vision and I can see how that would hurt everyone. I've already been living in my own personal hell thinking that my Bella had killed herself because of me. I can always rely on the practice to keep myself around for everyone."

Alice groaned, "You stupid, idiotic, pig-headed, suicidal vampire! You will _not_ lose her again because I won't let it come to that. All you have to do is stay out of danger's way." '_It can't be too hard.' _ Her outburst may have been unexpected but her words were full of the reassurance I needed.

My Bella was out there and she was still alive; she was coming back. But then I remembered what Alice had said before: "Bella will still love you." Her words gave me more hope than I would've imagined possible in my state of mind.

Bella hadn't moved on; she still loved me as I did her. But then another thought occurred to me.

"Alice, with our luck; I don't think that staying out of danger's way is possible. Danger just kind of finds us." She smiled at the use of my plurals and my mood automatically shifted.

Alice ran forward, engulfing me in a hug, and nearly sending us both flying backwards. "Did I mention that you're a stupid, idiotic, pig-headed, _pessimistic_, suicidal vampire?"

I chuckled at her words, "No, I believe you left _pessimistic_ out, the first time." My hand reached out as I played with her hair and watched the smile reaching her eyes.

**

* * *

(BPOV)**

I didn't want Alice to see anymore of my planning. Obviously, I couldn't take myself away from the Cullens but what if they didn't want me; just as Edward hadn't?

It just wasn't meant to be like this. I didn't want to feel the emotions that I was feeling. I knew I would be forced into a fight if I accompanied Aro but I couldn't up and leave him either.

Thankfully, I had Jane's help in this one. I knew she didn't understand but after fifty-eight years our friendship had reached its' peak and she could read me like a book.

_"Run. It's that simple. When we get close all you have to do is run. I can't fight you Bella and I know you don't want to fight us."_

Her words kept repeating themselves in my head as though I would forget them, which I knew I couldn't. But she had been right. I didn't want to fight against either one of my families and though I had already proven who was of my greater alliance I hadn't clarified whom I would fight with when it came down to that; and I knew it would.

I shuddered as I imagined Alice trying to fight one of the Volturi. I knew she wasn't defenseless and could clearly handle herself much better than I ever could…I still didn't want to stick around to watch…But I couldn't just flee either.

_Stubbornness; _That's how Edward used to refer to it. Which, in all honesty, he was probably right; but I wasn't as stubborn as him either.

So it was decided then; I was going to leave before anything happened. But I wouldn't go far. I would just hide myself away and shield the people that I loved. They wouldn't get hurt but I wouldn't have to suffer with having Edward know I was there.

He had probably moved on…I would just be the foolish girlfriend who was officially hung over from the relationship we had once had.

Anguish seeped through me and I was thankful that Jasper wasn't around to tell Edward how I felt; as if I needed that added onto the list.

But then a new thought occurred to me. What if Edward had found himself captured? What would I do then? Was it capturing that I should fear the most? If Aro wanted me back he knew exactly how to achieve then I would just have to protect him that much harder. I knew my shield had the ability to shield others from mind attacks but it had to do better than that and I would figure it out.

* * *

**Okay, so the length was actually really short so I added in Bella's view too. I'm sorry for the length when compared to the other chapters but a new one will be posted soon. So I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought of Edward's thoughts. What should happen next? Should the Cullens and the Volturi battle eachother, or should it be avoided by something else? Please, Review, and I'll get the next chapter out, that much faster.** **I promse Bella and Edward will see eachother soon!**


	8. Indisputable

**Finally, back to Alice. It just seems easier to write from her perspective when it comes down to her visions and knowledge of Bella but I do intend on writing from other perspectives as well. So: sit back, and enjoy :P**

**

* * *

  
**

The night hours had been dark and relentless as our eagerness became more and more pronounced. We would see Bella in exactly two hours and thirty-eight seconds…

"Alice, do you really think that Bella still loves me? After all that I did to her, how could she possibly? I mean I left her alone, unprotected, and ill-fated as ever."

"…When will you stop beating yourself up over this? Of course she loves you and if you don't believe me then I'll just have to replay my vision for you."

He shrunk back as I reminded him of how close their deaths had come. I knew with every fiber of my being that neither liked to think of the other as deceased but I also knew that he wouldn't press the matter any further knowing that I was dead serious about replaying the vision.

I smiled as Bella came back to me; Edward had begun to fear that something had happened to her as she wouldn't provide me with anything further.

_"Aro, I'm getting exceptionally annoyed and I'd rather we just leave." Caius provided Aro with his hand to confirm this with a thought that he didn't want spoken; Bella was there._

_"I see, brother. We will leave. Perhaps an earlier visit would be for the better, anyhow."_

_Bella decided to play along with that as she shivered and her expression became pained; almost as Edward's had been._

Edward was stiff as he sat on the couch next to me. "Edward, she was just playing along. She's not really in pain."

"I know her. That is not _playing_ along. She couldn't have gotten that good…" His voice drifted off in speculation. If Bella wasn't playing along then why did she look so agonized?

"Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper." I only had to speak their names, knowing they would hear me from the various rooms they had escaped to.

All five had reached us in a matter of seconds and I guessed this was my time to tell them about the changes that we would have to ready ourselves for.

"In exactly thirty minutes, the Volturi, along with Bella," I refused to think of her as one of them, "will arrive and we will have to be prepared." Judging by their expressions they too had been expecting a later visit.

"Caius was impatient." Edward explained for me. His mood brightened visibly knowing that Bella wasn't too far away. I could only imagine how he felt; knowing that in my excitement I would want to run and hug her before they had even breached the area. He must have wanted to do so much more…

Edward hissed playfully at my side and I turned to stick my tongue out at him. "If you're not happy with what I think; just stay out of my mind." He chuckled and I realized I sounded very much like Emmett in that moment.

"We mustn't forget that _all_ of the Volturi will be coming. Surely, they will not all fight, but we have to be on our guard at all times." I could see the plan that Carlisle was creating and so could Edward.

"That's perfect. With so many on their guard we cannot fight alone." Edward exclaimed.

"Rose, you and Emmett will be on a team because you work best together. Jazz, you and Alice will be on a team as you cannot be apart. Esme and I will fight together and Edward…With your ability…you should be capable until Bella is at your side." Carlisle voiced for everyone to understand.

I could tell that Edward didn't like the idea of Bella fighting almost as much as Jasper hated me fighting. Either way, it was unavoidable on both counts.

* * *

**Last chance before the next chapter comes out: should the Cullens and the Volturi fight each other? What should happen next? And...most importantly, which character do you think should die-because death is unavoidable in their cases. It can be anyone from the Cullen family or the Volturi but I want to know what you think. Thanks for your reviews and please continue to review this chapter...Click the tab below, please,please,please!!!!**


	9. Hazardous

**Yeah,yeah, I know...another Alice point of view. Well, don't be too disappointed cause I'm switching perspectives really, really, soon.**

* * *

I was on high alert hiding my every thought from Edward. Knowing the Bella was still her unpredictable self left me exceedingly vigilant. I couldn't allow anything to happen to Edward because of something that occurred with Bella.

If I had to hide my thoughts to keep him alive then that's what I would do to keep him safe.

"Alice, how much longer until they arrive?" Edward was the most anxious of us all and when compared to me, that was really saying something about his drastic mood change.

"Soon," _Exactly fifteen seconds._ I added mentally. With that said my thoughts were then occupied with simpler things like what clothing I would add to Bella's closet once she took on the role of my second sister.

_Bella was running. She was running away from the Volturi as Aro watched her brokenly. She ran until she was no longer visible to her coven and then circled around. This time she was on the opposite side; closely positioned to Edward though still out of view._

_She watched as rights were read and a fight broke out._

I gasped as realization hit me and I had to tell Edward. I wouldn't allow him to see the ending of my vision but he needed to know that she had left the Volturi.

_"Edward?"_ He inclined his head, telling me he was listening, _"She left the Volturi and won't fight. She thinks she will be forced to fight against us."_

He shook his head back and forth clearly disappointed that she had left him again and he was forced to deal with what was to come. It was tempting to show him where she was hiding but Aro would want to clasp hands with him first.

I couldn't allow Aro to know where she was; she was hiding so she could escape. My previous vision came to me again and her pained expression took on a whole new meaning; she knew something that she was keeping from me and whatever it was…was bad.

* * *

**Ha! I'm evil! Well either way, I _think_ I have it all planned out but there's always the rare exception where I change my mind; okay, so it isn't that rare. As is ussual, review, review, review and trust me when I say; the next chapter will be out really soon. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed! I love you guys :P**


	10. Unreliable

**Thanks, so much to everyone who reviewed last time. I hope I've made you happy in my decision as to how this story will go. From here out, the chapters should be much longer and more attentive to the situation at hand for the characters. So, go ahead and read from the _two_ views that I like the most; Edward and Alice.**

**

* * *

  
**

**(EPOV)**

I hadn't expected Aro's reaction to what I had been remembering. I hadn't expected my pain to feel as it had to him. Aro was still keeping his contact and I wondered briefly if I should pull away.

"Jane? What are you waiting for? Attack him already!" Caius barked. I wasn't scared of her attacks, because there was no pain greater than when I had lost Bella. I was already in agony, Jane couldn't hurt me more.

Jane looked hesitant to fulfill Caius's wishes and I wondered what the cause was for her moment of indecision. Aro could see this through my mind, and he raised his opposite hand signaling for her to wait.

"Jane! Unless you intend on switching sides, I demand that you attack him!" It surprised me when Jane's gaze diverted and rested near to where I stood. What was the meaning of this?

"Yes master." Jane whispered but it was out of diligence that she had responded. I didn't understand; Jane loved to use her power. Why I was the exception? Aro's contact broke when I fell to the ground under Jane's torture.

I wasn't unperceptive even as I writhed in silent agony before my family. I watched as Esme sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder. I watched as Rosalie restrained Emmett from pouncing. I watched as Alice looked to the same spot that Jane had only just observed. But I wasn't hurting anymore.

Jane looked away quickly, but I could tell it wasn't her who had ended the attack. It was something, or _someone_ else. It didn't take long for it to click in my mind at what was happening.

* * *

**(APOV)**

I could see what Edward had decided on showing Aro and I wanted to plead with him not to; the reaction wouldn't be worth it. But Edward didn't have a choice in the matter.

As I had expected, Aro fell to his knees clasping the ground beneath him as Edward stood, still in contact with him.

"Jane? What are you waiting for? Attack him already?" Caius barked. I hissed under my breath at his command. Still, I couldn't see what action would come from this. Why was Bella still hiding their decisions? Had she decided to leave us?

"Jane!" His voice was reproachful. "Unless you intend on switching sides, I demand that you attack him!"

Jane seemed hesitant in fulfilling Caius's wish and for this I was grateful; all I needed was this moment of hesitation as she glanced out in the bushes, her eyes frantic.

I turned in that direction too, knowing who Jane was looking at. Bella hadn't left us completely; she just wasn't stepping in. The fact that she still didn't bother helping my brother hurt, though I knew it shouldn't have. How could she help him when he had left her in such bad shape? How could I expect that?

I felt guilty for filling Edward's head with utter blasphemy. "Yes master," Jane whispered carefully. Even then, I found myself expecting some sort of reaction from Bella; did Edward mean nothing to her, then?

Jane stepped forward focusing her intent gaze on Edward's form. He wasn't holding Aro's hand anymore as he collapsed to the ground writhing in agony. I was desperate but knew there was nothing I could do to help him.

**No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the **grass**. It felt like my head would explode from watching this.**

Suddenly, Edward sprang lightly to his feet and Jane glanced away quickly making it look as though she had released him-though I knew the real truth. Bella had finally caved and saved Edward without drawing notice to where she remained hidden. But that wasn't completely true; Edward had known that someone else had stopped it. I still still sense the uncertainty coming from him-I didn't need Jasper's ability this time-as he knew that Bella had something to do with it. He just didn't know how great a role she had played.  


* * *

**And another completed chapter. I'm sorry that I've been lacking on my editing, but I still hope that you enjoyed. I can't wait to write from Bella's side of the story, now. So thanks for reading and review!!! (please)**


	11. Force

**Here is my last chapter from Alice for awhile. But I had to make this chapter so something else could be understood, and you'll see why, once you've read. But seeing as how, this chapter involves some of what Stephenie Meyer has already written I wanted to make sure that it was understood: All ownership for the Twilight Saga resides with Stephenie Meyer and not me.**

* * *

Esme was sobbing tearlessly as Carlisle tried to soothe her. Even Emmett was on edge as Rosalie restrained him. "He's fine." I whispered to them, sounding more confident then I felt in that moment.

I looked back at Jane as she hissed at the ground in frustration. Aro was finally standing.

"Edward, I hadn't realized the great deal of suffering you had gone through. It makes Jane's power seem ineffective in ways." Edward glared at him, disgusted.

"But of course, you would make the alliance with the wolves. You were trying to get to Victoria before she harmed _Bella's _father." Edward and I snarled in unison as Aro coated Bella's name with love. She didn't belong with him.

**"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."**

**Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Jane grimace.**

**Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd…rather…not."**

**"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"**

It was here that everyone's attention was drawn back onto me, "No, thank you." I answered politely. I knew that he wanted both me and Edward more than anything but I wouldn't go willingly.

**"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."**

**Edward glared at Caius. "How so?" He demanded. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud.** Edward was trying to get Bella to come back to us; if only he knew she hadn't completely left.

"We have yet to punish you for your failure to keep our existence a secret. You are not above the law and this could've affected us all quite drastically." I knew this was all for show but I couldn't stop my mouth once it was open.

"Caius you've come here under false pretenses. Is that not a law all on it's own that has been broken? Bella even left you for seeing the injustice on your part. Seeing as how she later became a vampire-under your decision-we are clearly, not claimed by the law." I stated in a rush.

All around us, I could hear murmured whispered for what I had just said, but they deserved the chance to hear the truth for themselves. If I was asking for help, it was only because; I felt the need to protect my family; if nobody else so we could be free.

I was all mixed up in the rush of voices as they flew around me while still trying to keep my mind a secret from Edward. All the things Bella had provided me with, were running through me head. How could she not be standing with _our_ family?

By now everyone was looking at me-even Edward- and I was tempted to ask them what they saw; why yes, I had lost my mind, thank you.

I began to feel awkward, which was an unusual feeling for me, as I glanced down at myself. Why the hell was I glowing?

Jane stepped forward then as she began walking to our side of the meadow. Unpredicted as it was, Caius bolted forward grabbing her shoulder and throwing her backwards.

She landed; face down, in the dirt. "This doesn't hurt." She muttered as she began to stand again, "And, I've had enough of your demands."

_A shriek filled the air, as Bella's figure sprinted forward. Bella jumping into the middle of the vampires protecting the one person no one had expected._

But it was too late for her, as more vampires stepped forward to attack. "Jane!"

Bella shrieked as had been played in my vision. I knew Edward hadn't seen my vision. I felt different; like I was hidden though I knew I was highly visible.

Edward's head snapped in her direction as Bella ran forward. Bella was fast, but as always, Edward was faster. I gawked at the scene I was witnessing. His arms wound themselves around her waist like steel girders and he lifted her up. Her legs went flailing as she kicked and screamed but he was relentless in his efforts.

* * *

**Edward has Bella back! Finally, if I might add! Now, for a new perspective...that will be interesting. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and to everyone who's just finished reading this chapter: please,please,please, review!!!**

**As a side note: to everyone who's been reading, I thought I might work on my advertising and say; "Check out my other story, Inner Strength, which is written to a better standard and completed, though only the first chapters are uploaded. Tell me what you think!"  
**


	12. Disbelief

**Okay, I lied. This chapter was actually written in Alice's perspective but I didn't like it; hence the Edward point of View. Thanks to my loyal reviewers and I hope that you're happy with the outcome of this chapter:**

**

* * *

  
**

I wondered why Alice hadn't shown me her vision of Bella; why didn't she give me a warning. Did that mean that Bella was here the whole time? Was she standing only a few feet away from me, when I was writhing in agony? Did she make Jane stop?

There were so many questions that I needed answers to, but I didn't have the chance._ 'Bella! She's returned to us!'_ I growled at Aro's thoughts. I didn't care what he wanted; I wasn't allowing Bella to leave me for them again.

Aro was still in shock, but he was the first of the Volturi to react. "Stop." He ordered the vampires who had broken into attack. Without a glimmer of hesitation or second thought, the vampires responded to his wishes and were on their feet.

With the vampires removed, Jane was able to stand again. Her body was now marred by bite marks and Bella's sudden intake of breath was proof of her distress. It hurt me to know, that she worried more for Jane than she had for me; though, I guessed I deserved that.

I didn't want to upset her anymore than I already had, as Bella pleaded with me, "Put me down! Let me go!" I placed her only the ground gently though my caution was unnecessary; she wasn't human anymore.

Bella took off again until she had Jane in her arms. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you…I didn't know!" Bella cried. Aro's face was full of remorse as he walked towards them. _'How could I have let this happen? I hurt Jane; I hurt Bella._' Aro's thoughts were more than I could take.

"Caius, we have done enough here. The law does not claim them as we have been unlawful ourselves. We must take our leave." Caius was clearly upset by Aro's statement as he stepped forward. _'I will not leave here, unless someone dies.'_

"I will take my leave once somebody has paid for their wrong doings." Caius was unbelievable. How could he only thirst for death? Was that even possible for someone to have no emotion for people's suffering other than joy?

"Then, Caius, take me as their repent. They have suffered enough." Caius shrugged and with the snap of a finger, Aro was taken down by the people that had once been his guard.

Bella's bloodcurdling scream broke through the air and I was hurt even more this time. Did she really care for the Volturi more than us? More than me? She had to have moved on. She couldn't still love me as she once had. I couldn't understand why Bella was in so much agony.

All I wanted was to take her pain away. I would forever carry her suffering on my shoulders-atop my own anguish- if only it meant that she was happy. That was all I needed in my life.

"I will leave now." Caius said. I hissed in disgust as did everyone else of my family. How he could just destroy his brother without a second thought…

Purple smoke was the next thing that I noticed as Bella wept in Jane's arms. "Bella, I've already betrayed my family. I cannot stay here. I must leave with Caius." I knew Jane was unwilling to leave but also knew whom she resided with.

Both Bella and Jane embraced each other tightly and then released. "Jane, you have to visit and you have to contact me all the time." Bella ordered.

Had Bella just said _visit? _My dormant heart felt like it would beat again as hope surged through it. I turned to Alice looking for an answer to my thoughts, but she had none; everything other than her being was hidden. I couldn't understand how her thoughts had just disappeared or even her emotions.

Jane turned and ran off after Caius and Bella turned to face Alice. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement regardless of the pain that she tried to keep hidden and tucked away, below the surface.

I could see that Alice was hesitant and was unsure of how to react. What did Bella want her to do? But neither of us had the time to consider this.

Bella flung herself at my sister holding her tightly and refusing to let go. My body ached for me to switch places with Alice; it ached for Bella's hold, it ached for her to be in my arms, it ached for the realization that she existed.

I didn't have a chance to talk to Bella, or even gain her attention back as my family surrounded them.

"Bella, I thought you were dead!" Everyone was watching Bella carefully waiting for her answer.

"I didn't want you guys to know." It was Emmett that beat me to the punch.

"Why?" He asked simply.

* * *

**Ha! And you probably thought I was going to kill Jane. Sorry, bullriding lover, but I just had this weak spot for her. I couldn't kill her, but I killed someone equally valuable to Bella, to make up for it. Would Aro willingly sacrifice himself for Bella, normally? I highly doubt it; but that's why this is fiction and more importantly; my fiction. What did you think of this chapter? What should happen next? Should Bella be mad at Edward or should it be the other way around? Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Assess

**It would see that I can't stay out of Alice's head for more than one chapter....but I'm working on it. Either way, she does happen to add more to the story when I write from her view, so I kind of like it. I'm just going to apologize now for the chapter's short length and if you don't like it; I would understand. However, right have this one, I'm posting the next chapter so that should make up for it. Again: All ownership of the Twilight Sage goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella turned around, releasing me, and sighed. Her eyes met with Edward's as she answered Emmett, "Because I had become the one thing you didn't want me to be." I felt bad for Bella and wished that I'd of been able to see her when she was turned.

"You didn't want me. And, I didn't want to appear on your doorstep after you left me." She continued. Edward became agonized as he looked back at her.

His hand reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers rested on her cheek carefully.

**"When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye—"**

Bella looked away carefully, trying to stay in the present second only.

**"You weren't going to let go," He whispered. "I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get one with your life. I hoped that if you thought I'd moved on, so would you.**

**"A clean break," **Bella whispered.

**"Exactly. But I never imagined that it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible—that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head. I lied, and I'm sorry—sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry.**

**"But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you that I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"**

Bella's eyes turned to mine; more frantic than I had ever seen them._ Edward, this isn't good._ I could feel it, as though something was lifted off of my shoulders and I knew that Edward could hear my warning now.

Bella turned back to meet Edward's gaze. His face was tortured as he understood what I had meant; if we didn't act fast, she was running again.

But my assessment was too late and she was already taking off into the forest. Everyone else followed after me as I chased her, but I wasn't fast enough.

I turned back to the rest of my family, noticing the one exception. Edward was lying in the grass looking like a man set a blaze.

I was going to bring Bella back, even if it killed me to do it. And then, I would find out why I had been glowing. I knew Bella had something to do with that.

* * *

**This wasn't really meant as a chapter, but I had to add in Alice's determination and curiousity when it came down to her glowing. So, please review and go ahead to the next chapter.**


	14. Subterfuge

**Well, here's one we haven't seen a lot of lately: Bella! Sorry for the back tracking but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was easy to follow, and really, I wanted you to understand the emotions that she was feeling that forced her to leave in the last chapter. So thanks to everyone or read/reviewed!

* * *

**

The whole in my chest was opening up again, pulling at me from every possible outlet and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself together anymore. Edward had already hurt me in so many ways, tore me up too many times and there could be no control expected to be left within me. My eyes searched Alice's face frantically before then returning to Edward's more sorrowful expression.

For the first time, in what seemed like a centuries, my body shuddered and I began to sob. Tears, a normalcy for any human, should have pricked at my eyes and feeling the loss of them made the moment that much more upsetting. I wasn't human anymore and without the Volturi I had no where to go; killing myself would be any easy option. Regardless, I couldn't stay and face their pity, their guilt, for something that I had worked all my new life trying to leave behind. I had to leave and there wouldn't be any reasoning with me.

My decision made, I turned my back instantly towards Edward as I sprinted away. I only hoped that Edward wouldn't pursue me. I wouldn't be able to outrun him.

"Bella!" Echoes of my name drifted to my ears, as it seemed that every member of the Cullen family called after me; even Rosalie seemed desperate.

I wouldn't be able to evade them entirely, not when I wanted most to at least observe them; observe Edward. I didn't stand a chance at returning to Italy, therefor, I had to stay with the Cullen's in some form. To keep from being seen I hid in the underbrush, crouched and ready to run at the drop of a hat.

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered tentatively from somewhere near by. I hadn't thought her to be quite as fast as she most obviously was. "Look, I know I've been harsh to you in the past…But Bella, you were everything that I wanted to be. You were human and you were giving it away without so much as any consideration to what entirely you were giving up. I was jealous of you, because you could do what I wanted; you could have been a parent and you were throwing that away."

It was utterly amazing how much Rosalie could surprise me in something so simple as a one-sided conversation. I had always believed her to have everything: grace, beauty, and immortality. I had never once considered that what she wanted most would be the one thing that she could never have. I hadn't considered her as a motherly figure because I had only seen her more shallow pretenses and I knew then that I had been entirely wrong in my judgements towards her.

"Please Bella, I need you to come out. You don't know what you're doing to our family right now! Call me selfish but I can't return to them without you. I can't face Edward crumpled to the ground in pain because he's lost you again. He may have been an idiot in the past, but he's not willing to make the same mistake twice; he's not willing to leave you and yet, you've already left him." Rosalie's voice, breaking her in there, cut me in ways I hadn't known imaginable. If I had felt awful before, that was nowhere near how I currently felt. I had to fix this. I couldn't keep listening to her pleas.

"Rose, I'm sorry." I whispered as I stepped out from the shadows. Her eyes seemed to bulge in utter humiliation. I realized it then, she hadn't known I was near, she simply assumed and now she was self-conscious.

"Why, you came out! You were right there this whole time? How…How much of that did you hear, exactly?"

"All of it." I answered smugly. For once, I had something over her and I wasn't about to lose it. "I didn't think that I could hurt you so much by leaving."

Her fingers coiled into her palms as her hands turned into fists, "It is not me that you hurt! Can you not imagine what it would feel like to watch your own husband grieve over some silly human, day by day? Do you know how awful that is, when all he wants is to see her again rather than his own wife? Yes, Bella; you affected Emmett too."

I was worried instantly that her explosion would draw the attention of the rest, draw them towards us when I most desperately needed this time of separation.

"Rose," I whispered, "They can hear you."

"Good. Maybe then they'll realize the extent of the damage that is you. Do you even understand the state that Edward is in? Have you ever seen him entirely unresponsive, lying on the ground? Because I can guarantee to you, that's exactly how he is; he's broken because of you."

I had never seen Edward broken, I had never seen him hurt. Every memory of mine, all that was left of him, only proved him to be strong as a statue. I didn't believe however, that I would want to find out the extent of truth to Rose's words. If I had truly hurt Edward in such a way, I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"I'm sorry-so sorry, that I've hurt him like that. I didn't want him to know I was alive." I murmured, carefully.

"Sorry doesn't work anymore; it isn't good enough! You! A solitary human had enough capability to tear an entire coven apart and for what? What good has it done for you? Please, do enlighten me." I shifted on my feet, my head down, as I considered possible responses to keep her at bay.

"Did you know that Alice actually believed that you were coming back for revenge? We've been worrying since her very first vision of you, that you would come to attack us. If you did, we couldn't attack. I promise you it is not because we wouldn't want to. If Edward had allowed it, I would have dislocated your head. Can you imagine what your revenge might have done to him?" Rosalie urged herself forward, slipping into a defensive crouch.

I worked to keep myself from returning the gesture. She may have alternate plans but I wouldn't stoop to her more vindictive levels.

She threw through the air, launching her body weight from the balls of her feet and I covered my face protectively with my arms. A cavernous roar sliced the air as a flash of fur soared through that air; Rosalie just seconds before.

"Get off of me, dog!" Rose screamed, shoving uselessly as the russet wolf turned to face me.

"Jake?" I whispered, oblivious to the shrieks of frustration that filled the air now. The wolf stuck its' tongue out, showing his teeth in what I assumed to be a cheeky smile. I hadn't been expecting to see him again, but I had to admit that I was happy that I had the chance.

"It's okay, let her go." I sighed, as Rose continued thrashing on the ground. He whined uneasily, though he still backed away and I walked towards him, running my hands through his fur. His stench was awful, stinging my senses, though I refused to let it affect me; there was nothing that would ruin this reunion now.

"Terrific! Just terrific! The dog still chooses to protect you!" Rose fumed and Jacob growled as he placed himself in front of me, blocking off any part of my body that she might chose to lunge for but I wasn't scared.

"Jake, leave. I've got it this time; she won't hurt me." I said, trying desperately to sound reassuring. Recognizing the footfalls from not to far away, I could tell that even Edward was racing towards us now.

Rose snarled, "I think you better leave too, Bella; it's not safe for you here." She threatened and I nodded as I looked back at the wolf.

"You're right Rosalie. I'm going to leave if that is what's best and you seem certain that it is. Tell Alice I said bye, would you? And tell Edward…just tell him that I'm sorry." I said, nearing my breaking point yet again.  
Jake stared at me as I began to make my exit. The rest of the Cullen's were nearing us, closing in around us and I knew they could hear me now.

"Bella wait!" Alice shrieked from further behind but I wasn't going to wait any longer. I turned and ran further into the forest before anyone else could see me.  


* * *

**Now I know you didn't see that one coming; actually, I didn't either. I just kinda went with it. But I hope you enjoyed that and who knows...maybe we'll be seeing more of Jacob...**

What do you think of his sudden arrival? Why did he come back? Why is he protecting Bella? All opinions and suggestions welcome! xD


	15. Surpassed

**Okay, so I've officially decided to give up on requesting reviews though I _really_ appreciate them. This story has a great amount of views for a first, but out of the near 600 who have read it; only 16 actually reviewed. So, I'm just going to write what I write, and hope that everyone enjoys it. Although, it really would help if people told me what they thought, so I could improve what I've already written. Now, here we are, in Bella's view, yet again. Please, enjoy:**

* * *

I could hear rustling in the bushes nearest me but I didn't turn. I didn't care who had finally caught up to me anymore.

"Bella," But it was just Jacob, in his human form. My head snapped up so I could get a better view of my old friend.

He hadn't aged a bit, "Still haven't stopped changing forms, I see."

Jacob shrugged, "It's easier for me, but I'm the pack leader now, and so, it's better if I'm a wolf." He explained.

"But…what happened to Sam?" Jake winced at the reminder and I immediately regretted the question.

"He was attacked by a _leech_. As your _Cullen's_ called her, her name was Victoria." My breathing faltered as I remembered her; her orange hair looking like flame, as it was matted with small branches and leaves.

"It was too late for us to save him; she had already bit him." I couldn't help myself as my arms wound themselves around Jacob.

"I'm really sorry."

"Why are _you_ apologizing, Bells?" Jacob's voice was firm as I had remembered it being.

"I could've come back. I could've helped you guys." He snorted.

"Yes…A vampire helping a pack of wolves to kill another vampire. I can just picture it." I didn't realize how much I had missed him as I laughed.

"But that does bring me to another point. Why did you leave? I know I wasn't Edward…But I could've made you happy. If you'd of just waited…"

"Aw, Jake! I didn't realize that I would hurt you too." Coming back to Fork's was a mistake.

"I just need to know why you did it." He whispered into my shoulder.

"I…I don't know, why. I guess I believed that once I was beautiful, Edward would want me, again; that I wouldn't hold him back or be a distraction. I just wanted him to _want_ to keep me."

Jacob growled, "He said he didn't want you? That you were a distraction and were holding him back? That brainless parasite! How could he say that to you?"

"I'm fine, now, Jake. And…I'm back."

"That doesn't fix anything Bella. You're _not_ fine. Blondie almost attacked you! What was that about?"

"I'll answer your questions once you answer one of mine; how can you stand me being this close to you?" His arms were holding me tightly against his body, providing me no leeway.

He chuckled, "I guess, after I thought I'd lost you…I guess it doesn't bother me, knowing that I still have my old Bella. I always thought that I would be bothered by it. But really, I was such an idiot."

"Yes, you were. Imagine how many arguments that realization would've saved us?"

He tousled my hair and smiled at me, "Then I wouldn't have won over your attention, now would I?" I considered that thoughtfully.

"No, probably not," But then I remembered that he still wanted an answer to his own questions.

"I hurt the Cullen's when I hoaxed my own suicide. Mostly, I figured that if Edward didn't want me; then it wouldn't hurt anyone. But then, the Volturi forced me to come back to punish them for their alliance with your pack. Once Edward knew that I was alive again…" My voice broke off as I began to sob again.

"But he left you. That doesn't make _any _of this your fault. If he's hurting, it's because of what he chose to do. Bells, you can't blame yourself for something that he made allowable. Everything's going to get better, I know it."

"You…never…moved on, did you?" He pulled me tighter; something that I didn't even think was possible.

"No, I don't think I did. I still want you in my life and I _know_ that I still love you."

"I love—"

"Get your arms off of her, pup." Edward's voice radiated around us and echoed in my head.

* * *

**Eh, not my best of works but certainly helpful to an interesting storyline. But what do _you_ think Bella was going to say? Was she really going to confess her love for Jacob or was she going to say something else? What will happen? Will Edward get in a fight with Jacob? Will someone get hurt?**


	16. Fear Extra

**Okay, so this is originally, a part of the chapter "surpassed" but is written from Alice's perspective and it's extremely short so I'm only adding it in as an Extra for everyone to read. So here go, and enjoy:

* * *

**

"_Edward, stop!" _I was screaming in my head, hoping that Edward would listen to me though I didn't see that as a possibility. _"You're going to hurt her!"_ I could see that he would hurt her one way or another but it didn't have to be now.

Edward stopped and turned to face me. Anger was evident and Jasper jumped in between us. "I'm going to hurt her? Me? That's hypocritical!" He spat.

"Edward, stop this madness!" Carlisle had caught up with us then and his eyes took in Jasper's protective stance in front of me.

_"Edward, she's not shielding! I can see it. I can see that you will hurt her. Don't! I miss her too and I can't let you run her off!"_ He would never understand how much Bella meant to me or how much I had missed my best friend.

"If anyone's run her off, it would be Rosalie." Jasper pushed me further back sensing some emotion from Edward that I didn't understand.

"Edward, just don't go alone. Let me come with." I tried this plan of action in my head to see if my idea would really work, but it didn't seem that I had a choice in the matter.

"Fine, Alice. But I'm not stopping. I _have_ to get her back." If only Edward knew that his idea of getting her back wouldn't work. But he was unstoppable.

"Jazz, I'll be fine. He won't hurt me, but you need to stay here." I tried to sound reassuring as Edward took off running again. It would be impossible for me to catch up to him, but at least he would know I would be right behind him.

"Alice," He sighed.

"I'll be back!" I called over my shoulder as I left my family behind. I hated turning my back on them but it seemed the only way. If another fight were to break out, it would be better if they weren't there.

We were close enough to hear Bella talking. "You…never…moved on, did you?" Her voice sounded so sad, it made her even more fragile in my head.

"No, I don't think I did. I still want you in my life and I _know_ that I still love you."

"I love—"

"Get your hands off of her, pup." I was too far behind, Edward was already there. I pushed myself forward running faster than I ever had, needing to get to them.

* * *

**As another reminder: Check out "Inner Strength" and read there, too. Thanks!**


	17. Pain

**Back to Bella, now! I know I said that I gave up on asking people for reviews. However, I did _not_ say that people couldn't review. So I wanted to say, "Thank-you, so much!" To everyone who kept on with their reviews anyway. And on with the story:

* * *

**

Standing in all his glory- Edward was fuming not five feet away. I could feel Jacob trembling and he pushed me away. I remembered times in the past, where I could calm him when I touched him-but I was more fragile than I was now. What if he didn't stop as I was intending him to? I decided that I had to risk it.

I placed my hand against his chest and he looked down at it. "Bella," Jacob warned.

"No, Jacob." I said as I placed both hands against his warm skin. It felt like my hands were burning as they were met with his exceedingly warm body temperature.

"Bella, he can still hurt you." Edward distracted me from my skin on Jacob's and I turned to him in a fury.

"And so could you! Does that mean that I should run from you too?" He winced at what I said, but I realized my mistake. I was already running from him and he knew it.

Jacob rubbed his hands on my shoulders, "Bells, you and I can catch up later. I think that right now…you have to talk to him. And believe me, I really wish you didn't have to. I guess old feelings never change." I sighed and removed my hands reluctantly. Thankfully, I had still achieved what I had wanted.

"_Will_ I see you again?" I had to make sure that this wasn't a goodbye, before I allowed him to walk away from me.

"Of course you will, silly Bella." Jacob pulled me to his chest and then released me and I watched as he ran away from us.

"Bella," Edward started but I didn't want to hear it, I was already hurting.

"Rosalie has no right to blame me! The only reason that you could be as you are, is because of what you wanted. I'm only sorry that I wasn't of more entertainment for you. Maybe then you wouldn't have left me. But I am _not_ sorry for how you've dealt with it."

"Bella," He tried again but I wasn't ready and he knew it.

"You can't just walk out of my life and then storm back into it! Can't you just let me be? I did what I came here to do and I didn't even do that right. Do you realize you were supposed to be killed? Am I the only one who saw that coming? The only reason you're still here is because I protected you! Jane didn't stop; I made her!"

I hadn't realized that Edward had come as close to me as he had. He was now standing directly in front of me.

"I know that you're mad at me, Bella, but please just," I didn't know what had taken control of me as my hand reached up and slapped Edward's flawless face. I gasped and covered my mouth. How could I have done that? No amount of anger made that acceptable; Rosalie was right, I should leave.

"I deserved that," He said. His words sounded nonchalant but surprise was written all over his face-he didn't think I had that kind of reaction.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why…I didn't think…I didn't mean…" I was sobbing uncontrollably and I wished I had the ability to cry with tears so that it could wash away what I had just done.

"Bella, please, just let me explain."

"You _did_ explain! That's the problem! How do I know that you're not just lying? What, I come back suddenly less fragile and you want me back in your life? I'm still going to hold you back. I'm still a distraction. I'm still who I used to be. Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can see that. At first I didn't believe that my angel was still alive…but there you are; standing before me with the beauty that you always had. I still can't believe that you're real. Maybe, Rosalie killed me. I didn't think I could end up in heaven but any place that has you in it could only be my personal heaven."

"You hurt me Edward. Your family thought so poorly of me that they expected me to come here blood crazed and seeking revenge. If that's what you think of me, this isn't the right place for me to be."

"Bella, I'm appalled at what they thought. Conceivably so; it's because you deserve your chance at reprisal for what I did to you. But believe me when I say that none of them think badly of you. Not even Rosalie can think that way of someone who makes me happy."

Even Rosalie couldn't think badly of me; that was a new one. I wished I had the ability to read minds and see for myself. How did I know that he wasn't lying just to keep me? He could see the speculation written across my face as he continued to speak.

"Do you know how many times I've had to see Jacob's replay of the day they found you in the woods? There is _nothing_ of comparison to what pain that had put me through, just knowing that I had hurt you like that when you didn't deserve it." He closed his eyes as if to replay it in his head.

"What I told you can only be explained as the worst type of blasphemy. But you have to understand that I only did that you protect you; you can see how well that turned out. **I'll never forgive myself for leaving you," He whispered. "Not if I live a hundred thousand years."**

**I put my hand against his face**-an unexpected gesture to us both-**and waited until he sighed and opened his eyes.**

I didn't know what to say, but all I knew was that I wanted to take away his pain and guilt. It wasn't entirely his fault and I was clearly at blame here too. I settled for sounding reassuring; this had gone on for way to long.

**"You were just trying to do the right thing. And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone less mental than me. Besides, you're here now. That's the part that matters."** I was surprised by my confidence in those words. The fact that he was here with me really _was_ the only part that mattered.

Edward breathed in shakily and that surprised me. I had never seen this unsteady version of Edward; I had always remembered him strong as a mountain and firm as stone. He was so different now that he was hard to recognize.

"You're going to leave and there's nothing I can do or say to keep you here. So…just leave before this gets any worse than it is." What was I supposed to say? He already knew I was leaving but that would also mean that Alice was close by; how else would he have known?

* * *

**Okay, now if you remember clearly, I simply asked if someone would get hurt. I never specified **_**how**_** they were hurt; whether it was mental of physical. But I couldn't picture Edward and Jacob fighting because Bella would never allow it. So I wrote the chapter a little differently, but not by much. I just hope that I made Jacob sound like _Jacob_ and I don't know that I did that. Either way; I hope you enjoyed reading! (:**


	18. Heartbreak

**And cut to Alice! I still can't keep myself from writing in her view. But either way, I'm pack tracking just a little, so can see the full chapter from her view and...so you can see something that might've been missed the first time through.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Edward, she knows that you love her, but she's still planning on leaving. I'm honestly surprised she isn't shielding. You must've distracted her." _I had to give him that warning, no matter how much it hurt him because it would've hurt him more if she turned and fled from him again.

"You're going to leave and there's nothing I can do or say to keep you here. So…just leave before this gets any worse than it is." I wanted to defend him. I wanted to yell at Bella in every language that I knew. I wanted her to stay if only for him.

She stood there staring at him for a short moment before walking away. "You're _everything_ I will ever need." He whispered as she left, but she was too far gone to hear. I couldn't look at him anymore as he stood watching the spot where she had left.

This was going to be hard on them both-I could tell- but she still hadn't left completely which meant that I had a chance.

I didn't let Edward see my intentions though I doubted he was listening to me anymore.

I ran after Bella and though I couldn't smell her scent she wasn't hard to find as I listened for her weeping.

"Bella, I know it seems like we won't leave you alone. So, if you'll just hear me out, I'll leave and we won't bother you ever again. You can fall in love with the werewolf for all I care; just listen."

She looked up at me but her eyes were distant. "You're everything Edward will ever want-ever need. Maybe he's gone crazy. I don't know. But Bella, you're the only thing that can make him happy. You're the only one he'll have." She nodded as if that were answer enough.

"I don't understand! With you I can be so blind. I hate it when you block me. All I know is that you're here right now and you don't know why. But I think the same thing applies to you. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. Yet when he's standing there in front of you, he means nothing to you, and that surprises us both.

"I can tell that you're just waiting for someone to pick up the pieces that he made, and put them back together. But at the same time, you're just waiting for someone to push you away as he did. It seems to be the only thing you can think about when you're around him and I don't understand.

"I didn't think that you guys were going to be easy but I never would've imagined it to be this hard. If only you would just stop blocking me out!"

"Alice," She choked. I froze waiting for her to continue. "I _did_ let you in. I gave you my ability in the clearing; why else would you have been that concealed? I didn't want him to see my plan of action; to know that I was going to help Jane.

"But I can never go back to my home; I don't have one. Aro's dead, and I loved him; he was like a father to me and it felt like I needed him. I've ruined everything. How could Aro sacrifice himself when I betrayed him as I had? Why would he do that? I'm the one that deserved to die!"

I was happy when I knew that Bella had attracted Edward's attention and he was finally listening to us; this was going to work.

"Bella, is that what you think? That you deserve to die?" She nodded but then my thoughts went blank.

"He was listening." She explained. I rolled my eyes though I knew she wouldn't see.

"My god, Bella! Let him listen already! He needs to know the truth almost as much as you need to admit it. If you don't, I will walk away right now. I'm only doing this for you, but you have to trust me!"

Her body began to shake again but my thoughts returned as they were and I knew Edward was there again.

"You don't deserve to die. No one ever does, no matter what they've done wrong. That's why people are given a second chance. Hell, I've given Edward more chances than even _I_ can count.

"But tell me this," I said, remembering my earlier assumption. "Are you the reason that I was glowing?" I felt stupid for asking that but I wanted the truth. I wanted to know just how skilled our Bella was.

"I thought I was going to die if I ran to defend Jane. But that would've left you all completely defenseless and I couldn't do that. I gave you what I could of my ability so you could defend your family. I would've given it to Edward…but Aro would've caught on too quickly." It was hard to catch her every word as she spoke in a torrent but I managed.

"So, you can give up your gift, if you chose too?"

"Only the part that protects the mind. Physically, I am the only one that can have that part. My ability is split between the two."

"That's interesting. Carlisle would love to hear about that talent." Bella snorted and I looked at her my brow furrowed.

"I can't go back there. Not while knowing that Rosalie would've attacked me." She shivered and I sat down beside her.

"Your reaction surprised me. Had someone been attempting to attack me-as is the same with everyone else in our family," I wanted her to catch the word 'our' so she knew that she was included, "we would've been prepared to attack. You didn't do anything. You stood there defenseless so you didn't hurt her. Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" She asked, heated, "Wouldn't I have been a monster if I hurt her? I would've hurt Emmett and that would've torn your family further apart. I didn't want to be the one responsible for everyone's suffering. You're not even my Alice anymore."

"Of course, I'm still Alice." I answered without thinking.

"Not _my_ Alice. You're not the same. I can see it written on your face. You have suffered more then you will let on; but it's still there. You're not the happy uncontainable Alice I knew. I can tell by your clothing you haven't shopped ever since I left. How did you manage that?"

As I looked down at my clothing I knew that she was right. It had been there all along; the evidence to my suffering that I had worked so hard to cover. How could she be back for all of one day and notice everything that I had meant to keep locked up?

"You've affected us all but that too, in part, is due to Edward as well. I can't stand to see him suffer, but I don't want you to be unhappy either. Follow your heart, but know that I love you and so does Edward."

* * *

**I don't know if I like the conclusion to this chapter but it does leave it slightly 'cliffy.' So what do you think of everything that's going on and what do _you_ believe should happen? Will Bella ever return? Will she run after Jacob, instead? Will Edward find himself in time to retrieve his only love before it's too late?  
**


	19. Destination Breached

**Well...I'm rather disappointed at how short this one turned out; but when you think about it, there really wasn't more to write. I don't know...I'm sure the next chapter will be better, but I'm not sure where I was headed with this idea...so _interesting_ seems to be the better word for that one.

* * *

**

"Alice?" I turned back around to see Bella standing with her arms wrapped around her chest. It looked like she was trying to hold herself together.

"I want to come back." I squealed in delight as I ran and hugged her but I could tell that she was hiding my thoughts again.

"Don't you think Edward should know that you're coming back?" I asked quickly. Was I the only one who could see where this was going? Okay, so maybe I was the only one who could _see_ where it was heading.

"No." She said shrugging. My eyes were probing as they searched her face looking for a better answer. "I want to…surprise him, I guess. I remember Emmett saying how he could never be surprised because of his mind reading. But with my ability, I think this may be the one exception."

Her idea surprised me but I could see the outcome and knew that this was something that had to happen if the truth were ever to come out.

"He'll be in agony when I come back without you, so we can't wait long." I instructed, "So, you'll have to choose wisely, but I recommend during the night. It'll be easier for the both of you when we're not all paying attention to what you're saying."

Bella nodded and I hugged her before dashing off to find Edward.

"She thinks that she deserves to die, and it's my entire fault." He said when he saw me appearing from where she had left.

"I talked some sense into her. She's still leaving, but she doesn't believe that death is desirable for herself anymore. She going to see the wolves soon, but you should try to see her again tomorrow." I suggested feebly knowing that any advice I gave would be needless.

"I will. I'm not ready to lose her; I just got her back." I felt blameworthy instantaneously for not telling him the truth but this really _was_ our only chance at surprising him.

"Let's get home before Esme starts to worry anymore. This is killing her, not knowing if we're okay. Well…not knowing you're okay." I admitted.

He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked back. "Thanks for trying. I know you did everything you could to help."

I smiled weakly at him but by then, Jasper was running out to meet us.

"Alice! You're alright! You had me so worried. Don't ever leave me like that again." I was pulled against him and away from Edward but I was thankful since I wouldn't have to lie anymore.

"Jasper…Let's go shopping. I really do need new clothing." I said appalled at what I had let myself turn into.

He smiled back at me and his eyes were gleaming, "I thought I would never hear those words again." Even Edward seemed surprised with that one. So maybe Bella wasn't our only way at surprising him. If only he knew the half of it.

* * *

**Yay! Alice is finally returning! Really, I love the fact that as the story continues the characters get happier which then means that I don't have to write in a dark state of depression. But...as every story must, this one will be coming to an end. Ha! If only I saw an end in the future. I believe there is about two chapters left, but of course, there could always be three or four. It just sort of depends on how well recieved "Bound by Love" really is. But there is a special thanks to bullriding lover, because you're like the _best_ reviewer ever! **


	20. Normalcy

**I've finally made it to my favorite part of the story! Jeez, it look long enough! But looking back at my reviews, I wouldn't haven't any other way. So continue to read and know that after this there's approximately two chapters left and nothing more. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Also: Thanks a lot for your review and I hope to hear more from you in the future.  
**

* * *

Edward's window was open and it reminded me of the nights that I used to do the same just for him to make an entrance. I couldn't help myself with this one as I leapt into the tree nearest his window; this was going to be fun.

"It never made sense for you to love me." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I could see through the window that he was still wallowing as his sat on the floor nearest his bed.

He didn't even bother to look up at what I said; like he didn't believe I was there.

"The way that I feel about you would never change; it can't. Of course, I love you." He shook his head but otherwise remained as he was. How could I enjoy this if he couldn't even acknowledge that I was here?

I jumped into the room careful not to make any noise. I was still going to get him to realize I was there; but I wanted to try something else first.

"Why did you leave me?" I murmured. My voice sounded broken beyond relief that I was staggered by it. I didn't think I was still that disappointed.

**"I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you—keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belong in, risking your life every moment that I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do something, and it seemed leaving was the only way.** I can't believe, I'm explaining this to a figment of my imagination. I didn't think I would stoop that low." His voice sounded so sad that I wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

Even in the darkness I didn't miss the anguish that twisted his face-**it reminded me of his expression under Jane's torturing gaze. "Some part of me, my subconscious maybe, never stopped believing that you still cared whether I lived or died."** My voice slowed towards the end as I realized that I was about to inform him of the voice that I had heard-his voice, really-but that was another story that he didn't need.

He didn't say anything; only sat in the darkness. "Edward; I'm here and I'm not leaving. It's really me, just look!" I demanded. I hated to see his misery and it was making me sick to know that I had caused it.

His head snapped up until he was finally looking at me; finally _seeing_ me.

"You still love me, after everything that I put you through? You _can_ still love me, after all of that?" His questions did bother me, since I had already been thinking of the answers to them.

"I could never stop loving you. The only difference is that I needed you more and more over time and now I finally have you and it feels like I've lost my hold." He stood coming to the realization that I was real and walked to me putting his hands on either side of my face.

**"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable," He whispered. "Never doubt that."** And in truth, after he said those words, it felt stupid for me to deny them.

Edward leaned in slowly, seeing if this was what I really wanted and I waited patiently. **He kissed me, soft as a whisper at first, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer. It was like he'd never kissed me—like this was our first kiss. And, in truth, he'd never kissed me **_**this**_** way before.**

**"You've been holding out on me," I accused in my singing voice, my eyes narrowing a tiny bit.**

**He laughed, radiant with relief that it was all over—the fear, the pain, the uncertainties, the waiting, all of it behind us now.**

There was no knock or sound of warning as the door slammed open. "Did you just laugh?" Emmett's booming voice was the first to be heard as he took in the scene before him.

Edward was holding me tightly against his body allowing nowhere to run and I was curved around him wanting no space in between us. As I turned to look at Edward for him to release me, I realized he had never turned away.

"I love you." I opened my mouth to say the same but then I remembered a time where he had said something else….what had he said?

"I know." I quoted as he and his family laughed at my effort. But, I couldn't help the feelings that were stirring in my heart and I had to let him know the truth.

"I've always loved you and always will. Even when it seemed like you could never want me; I couldn't stop loving you." Alice stood in the doorway shoving her way past Emmett and I wondered why since she had clearly seen what was coming next. What was so important that she needed an instant replay?

Still clasping my hand, Edward knelt down in front of me. It felt like I would cry or blush or both, if I were still human but instead I smiled down at him reassuringly. I knew how unsure he must've been feeling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, **I've come close to losing you in the past. I know what it feels like to think that I have.** **I am not going to tolerate **you leaving me again. I promise to love you forever; every single day of forever. If you can find it in yourself to forgive me for all that I've done…Will you marry me, Bella?"

There was so many things that I wanted to say; some more romantic than any of them could've imagined me capable of but I settled for something more common which seemed fitting for a less common relationship.

"Yes." I whispered. Edward was on his feet in seconds and I was in his arms, cradled to his chest before I could say anything else. Once I was held as closely as I was, I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to be held closest to his dormant heart.

"I knew my plan would work!" Alice was bouncing back to her exuberant self and I couldn't help but feel excited as her mood caught up to us all. Her sudden outburst sent everyone's mood to a happier place than it had been only moments before.

Edward laughed quietly as he nuzzled my neck and I leaned closer into him. I didn't want to be away from him when I was this close.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy that you're staying." Esme was the next to break through the silence as she came and hugged us both; although there was no way around it since Edward refused to let me go. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Really, I didn't see where Edward was going with what he was saying until I realized that Bella and Edward couldn't be apart-I just had to keep them together. So when he proposed I made sure he did it _right_-under the current circumstances, anyway. Ironically, enough, I did add in some of Stephenie Meyer's work, but I did _not_ add in Edward's proposal. Believe me when I say, it wasn't because I _wanted_ to write his. The only reason I had, was because I didn't find Meyer's to be Edward-like. He needed something that showed more emotion and I tried that; though, I'm still not satisfied with my work. Will I be slowing down my updates? More than likely, yes. It isn't that I mean to, but I have other things to do that come first and foremost, regardless of my love for writing. So I'm wrapping it up here, in saying, I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to read your reviews. Thanks and keep watching for the rest of the chapters!**


	21. Choice A

**And you thought I was going to be nice! I just wanted to point out; I'm evil. Now, I'm torn between two fitting endings for "Bound By love" though both ideas would include three chapters to end the story with. This idea, happens to be the first that I came up with and I wanted to know, if you prefered this over the second one. After reading this chapter, please, please, please, don't review but instead move on to the next chapter and compare. Once you've read them both, review on the chapter you believe should stay in the story and whichever has the most reviews will be kept and the other...thrown out the cyber window.**

* * *

_**Recap: **__"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy that you're staying." Esme was the next to break through the silence as she came and hugged us both; although there was no way around it since Edward refused to let me go. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_

**Preface: **I was more than reluctant to let go of Edward during the two weeks that I had spent with him after our engagement and there was only one person that could force us apart for even the smallest decibels of time. This is what I learned not two days ago; the one lesson I wished I could just pass over and forget. But that wasn't possible. I couldn't turn back time and change what the outcome became; time travel wasn't a vampire skill. Even if that ability had existed, there wouldn't be a vampire willing to help; I was at fault this time.

* * *

**{BPOV}**

Two weeks. Two short weeks since out engagement and I was in a world of inclusive and unreserved blissfulness. There were no other words that existed that were close enough to how I felt. My head held high on my shoulders and I imaged my name alongside Edward's for eternity; even longer than that were my luck to permit such a thing.

This was my second day away from Edward and I longed to feel his arms around me already. Why did vampires always have to hunt? Yes, I too had a thirst that needed its' quenching, but the pain wasn't severe as the need wasn't as prominent for me. My powers were more useful than I had ever known them to be.

"Bella?" Rosalie's trilling voice was timid as she called from beyond the other side of Edward's bedroom door. I rose swiftly, startled by her forwardness; she almost never addressed me. I was immediately worried for Edward's well-being.

"Yes, Rosalie?" My voice reached her before the door opened but by the time I could see her, my worries were extinguished. Her stunning face held a smile and ecstasy was bubbling over. What had gotten into her?

"I just wanted to apologize for my disgrace to my family. There aren't any words to explicate my unjust behaviors towards you. Do you think you can find it in you, to forgive me for everything that I have done?" I didn't expect Rosalie's apology anymore than I expected her direct, formal, choice of words. Apologizing must not have been easy for her?

I guessed that she didn't have to apologize as often as she should. But why was she apologizing to me now? What was so different? I certainly hadn't been kinder to her.

"Of course, Rosalie. I just hope that we can get more acquainted with each other." My voice was stiff as was my acceptance as I matched her formal approach.

"Well…actually, I was thinking that we could start today…Perhaps you would like to go hunting. I mean…I know you don't go as often as everyone else, but I was thinking you might make an acceptation." I already knew what would come if I refused; her apology would be taken back and we would remain as enemies. I didn't want that outcome.

"Sure," I nodded as she pulled me out the door and down the stairs. Her smile grew wider and my subconscious began screaming at me; _this is bad! This is very, very, bad!_

What was wrong with Rosalie? I knew that joy wasn't something that came easily to her but why had her mood changed so drastically from the past five minutes she had spent sinking into a depression? Wasn't I still the same _Bella,_ and she; the same _Rosalie?_

No, nothing could rationalize her abrupt alteration and I knew I should be fighting back. Every primal urge in my body was lusting for a fight between the two of us; vampire vs. vampire. But how could I possibly desire anything that would hurt my family? –The family that I incidentally shared with Rosalie.

"Rose, where exactly do you intend on hunting? I'm not really in the mood to run to Canada. Would you please give me back my wrist?" I pulled out of her unyielding clasp detesting the way her fingers curled themselves around my arm. I wasn't sure if this feeling was solely distinctive to vampires or if this was just due to my abhorrence of the deity before me.

"Actually, this is _exactly_ where I intended on stopping. So, clearly, your aversion to Canada was unnecessary." _Stopping_ not _hunting;_ my new, faster intellect hadn't missed her adjust of wording from only seconds before.

I stood listening for the frenzied heartbeat of any animals in the distance-a sound I had become well acquainted with-refusing to remove my eyes from Rosalie's vigilant figure.

There was no sound forthcoming and I could clearly tell that this wasn't good, anymore.

"Rosalie, you know as well as I do; there's no game here. **[A/N: Game as in, hunt] **So, why don't you just tell me why you dragged me out of the house for this; please." I only added 'please' as an after thought to make my solitary request that much more agreeable though she could see through my charade.

"Well, if you must know, I wanted you to finally meet someone. It seems about time that you convene with someone new; don't you think?" The acidity in her voice made it lucid that whomever I was about to be introduced to, was not good for my wellbeing.

Who could Rosalie possibly be talking about and why did she bring me all the way out here just to meet with whoever it was? This couldn't be good. Rosalie had something planned; I just didn't know what to expect.

Edward's gift would have been more useful to me in that moment then anything I had ever been possessed with. Why couldn't I protect myself? Why couldn't I see what was coming?

I didn't think I could stay calm-I didn't think I could keep myself out of a protective stance-but I knew that I had to try, just long enough to provide the rest of the Cullen's with Rose's intentions though they still remained unclear to me.

"Actually, _Rose, _I'm rather complacent with the acquaintances I currently have, and though I recognize the need to be sociable, I'd rather not do this right now. Edward will be coming back soon, and I want to be there for him when he walks through the door." How true those words were; all I wanted was to be there when Edward returned.

"Which is why, there's no time better than the present. Tanya, get out here." Tanya? …Tanya; as in, drop-dead gorgeous, Denali coven, strawberry-blonde, in love with Edward, Tanya? No, no, NO! This couldn't be happening!

"Hello, Bella," Tanya's golden irises-though guarded-held the speculation that I hadn't been expecting as she walked towards me. Did she really believe I posed a threat to her?

"You're much more different than I had been expecting. Prettier, even?" I disregarded the last part as I considered the implication her words might have held; though I found none.

Why would Tanya envision how I appeared? What would drive her curiosity? Then again, if her interest in Edward remained, she may have been visualizing her competition-though I was of no comparison. She would undoubtedly win if it came down to our differing appearances. But, hadn't Edward already assured me of his love, time and time again?

Edward wouldn't possibly be persuaded. He couldn't. He had endeavored for my hand in marriage, he had promised an eternity with me! He couldn't just leave me; not _again._

But, how could he not leave my side with someone infinitely more attractive asking for his love? It only seemed right that he end up with her in the end.

"You see, it only seemed right that I grow to be inquisitive as to whom the woman that sent Edward away, actually _looked_ like. Of course, Rosalie had told me how unadorned you looked and so, I assumed that your beauty wouldn't be as palpable as it is…But still, no similarity." Her eyes drifted down towards her own body and then back at mine, and I understood what she meant; how could I compare with _that? _

"I'm positive that you know of my interest in you _fiancé _and I just wanted to make it clear that your engagement means nothing. Surely, you must also know where he's been spending these past two days away from you." Her voice indicated something further but I didn't have to consider this as I answered instantaneously.

"Of _course, _I know. He's been spending his days on the outskirts of Port Angeles with Carlisle and the rest of _our_ family."

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. I _mean_ really! How could you be _so_ gullible? You know full well as I do, that he hasn't _just_ been hunting. Did Rosalie ever tell you of my _ability?"_ Of _course_ not! I didn't know anything about Tanya other than the color of her hair and where she lived. I shook my head in response.

"Rosalie, how could you neglect in telling her?" Her voice was reproachful as she glared at Rosalie and then turned her concentration back onto me. "You see, with the simplest of contact-touch, I mean- I can show you the actions of others whether it is from the future or the past. I'm basically, able to provide an instant recap of everything a person has been doing." Her eyebrows rose suggestively and I glowered at her. **[A/N: I know that this is not Tanya's ability in the story, but I added it for Drama's sake. I'm sorry if you don't approve of this.]**

"May, I?" Her hand was raised only inches in front of me, reaching out for my arm. Was this a trap? Should I trust her when we've only just met?

"I don't bite. Okay-wait-that wasn't a good choice of words. I won't _hurt_ you, Bella." I didn't trust her anymore than I trust Charlie to cook his own dinner.

Charlie. His name pulled at me, calling for me to return home. But where I lived with him wasn't my _home,_ anymore and I most certainly couldn't let these thoughts affect me when I could or could not, be in danger. The possibilities were endless.

"Fine, but I doubt it will have any affect on me." I wasn't commenting on my shielding ability but the wavering strand that was my mind. I didn't think she could force me to change my opinion on Edward or any other Cullen.

* * *

**Quickly apology here, "I'm really sorry for my lack in updates. The only reason I haven't posted anything new, is because of you guys. I am more than grateful for how many views this story has had- all**** 3,398 of them- but I'm actually, terrified that I might let you guys down if I fail to express the story properly. Because of this, I've added in extra time to come up with new plot lines, better vocabulary- because I do have one- and just plainly, more effort in making it greater. So I'm hoping that you guys won't lose your faith in me and continue to read what I write." Thanks a lot, to everyone who veiws, and _reviews_ all of my work. It means sooooo much to me! *hugs*  
**


	22. Choice B

**This, my friends, is option _two._ Go ahead and read. But really quickly here, I have one last thing to say; "Though I did, infact, write this chapter; the idea is not entirely of my own. This is in fact, based on an idea that the wonderful abbiexcx1996 came up with. Rather; her original idea was that Caius would be mad that the Cullen's weren't killed because of Aro's sacrifice and he would then send Jane and/or Alec to come and take Bella away so she would be unable to protect her family. Do I like this idea? Intensely so, though I have come to a loss as to how I would fit that in the last three chapters. So, I've edited a bit, but I'm hoping I still gain your interest with what I wrote.

* * *

**Two weeks. Two short weeks since out engagement and I was in a world of inclusive and unreserved blissfulness. There were no other words that existed that were close enough to how I felt. My head held high on my shoulders and I imaged my name alongside Edward's for eternity; even longer than that were my luck to permit such a thing.

This was my second day away from Edward and I longed to feel his arms around me already. Why did vampires always have to hunt? Yes, I too had a thirst that needed its' quenching, but the pain wasn't severe as the need wasn't as prominent for me. My powers were more useful than I had ever known them to be.

Strong wind sent the bedroom windows flying open as lightning struck outside. Trees were toppling over against the high wind speed that was only escalating as the rain poured down in torrents. Where had the storm come from? I hadn't even perceived the increase in the airstreams until just now!

I rose to my feet rapidly, running to close the windows before any more rain could saturate the wooden floor of Edward's room.

The windows were soon latched and I resumed my place on his bed taking in the beautiful scent that was him.

The thunder grew increasingly louder and the sound of shattered glass illuminated the room but it was too late for me to respond as I should have.

"Why, Bella, it really has been _too_ long." Felix. There was no other voice in this world that could shatter my heart into a million pieces as his just had. I was only grateful that Edward and his family had gone hunting; or they would have been in jeopardy just as I now was.

"Felix, may I ask why you've paid this untimely visit?" Formalness seemed to be the only thing that could disguise my panic as I searched the room.

My body took on an all-to-familiar stance against the wall farthest from Felix as another burly figure bounded through the shattered window.

"Yes, it is rather untimely, isn't? You know; we all miss you in Volterra." Was he insane? Surely, not everyone in the Italian population of Volterra, missed me. I was almost convinced that many of them now wanted me dead.

"Demetri? Why don't you just tell me what you came here for and then leave before the Cullen's return?" My request was futile; it was only too obvious what they had come here for.

"Surely, that sounds reasonable, enough. We came here for _you_, Bella." His booming voice echoed in the storm as I contemplated the possible outcomes.

Were I to fight, I would end up on the ground under two strong figures and be forced to wait for Edward's return; I couldn't allow that to happen. Of course, Alice would have seen the vision of the Volturi's unexpected visit.

But, if I were to let them take me away from here, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's would come chasing after me and that didn't see like a grand idea, either. What was I supposed to do?

Wait! I finally had it. I could act as though I wanted to go back with Felix and Demetri. Edward would never come after me if he thought that he would end my happiness; all he wanted was my happiness and nothing else mattered.

Of course, it would hurt me to do it-nearly kill me to leave him- I knew that I could do it, if it meant that _all_ the Cullen's could keep living. Only, this decision would add on to Rosalie's pointed hatred of all things _me_; but I _had _to do this. "Felix, I would want nothing other than to return to Volterra. I've really missed Italy, and compared to Forks; it's much less tedious. I'll return with you, as long as I can leave Edward a letter telling him not to pursue us. I can't have him coming after me only to be massacred in Italy." How strong my words sounded; if only they knew the mixed emotions tearing at me internally.

"That is not unreasonable. Make it quick and come meet us outside." I wished I didn't have to follow after them but it wasn't an option. I nodded as I walked into Carlisle's study where I found a piece of paper and a pen.

I made sure that my shield kept my actions hidden; I didn't want Alice to know what I was doing as I scrawled onto the parchment paper.

"**H**ome is where I belong and I'm sorry that Forks just isn't my abode.

**E**dward, I love you more than any amount of words I can possibly scribble on paper.

**L**eaving for Volterra was the only thing that seemed right anymore.

**P**eople that I loved would have been harmed if I'd have stayed with you and that is why I'm returning to the Castle in Italy. Your safety is all that has ever matted to me and I hope you understand my decision. I will be returning just in time for the masquerade ball on **Tuesday**, which occurs annually. Surely you will be invited and at **midnight** the Volturi will be readying themselves for the hunt. I love you, Edward.

Plus que ma propre vie, **[****A/N: More than my own life in Italian. It only seemed right that she speak in the language of 'her people':P]**

-Bella "

I could only hope that Edward would understand the hidden message in what I had written. It would only be expected of the returning princess to be a part of the masquerade ball and so this seemed the only thing appropriate.

If Edward could understand the words and letters I had bolded than surely he would know to save me then and not any earlier.

_Edward, please, please, please, wait for the ball. I know this will work._ My silent pleas seemed to be all that I could administer as I ran down the stairs that separated me from Felix and Demetri.

"Alright then, let's return home." Home. Home was where I belonged. Home, was Forks Washington; not some Italian village full of blood-crazed vampires.

"Felix, did Caius send you to get me?" Who else would request my return and then send the strongest, fiercest looking vampires after me?

"Well, actually…" "

"Yes, yes he did." I watched as Demetri slapped Felix on the back of his head. Obviously Demetri didn't want me knowing the truth.

I didn't know what more to say as I stared at the black-cloaked-backs while they walked ahead of me. My head hung over as I followed them hating what I was doing. Why did I have to appear so weak? Why couldn't my power be more like Jane's?

Jane! She would help me! As soon as we returned to Volterra, I had to find her. She would tell me the truth where no one else would. Unless, Caius reprehended her-that is.

"Will we be running all the way?" This question was most certainly, _not_, foremost in my concentration but it seemed the easiest way to start up a new conversation. This time, Demetri answered.

"Well, _technically,_ no. We will, of course, have to swim part of the way. But, yes, we will be running rather than taking the conventional transportation humans rely on."

Even better, if the rain didn't wash out our fragrance completely, Edward would know who had taken me. But, knowing my good fortune, or lack of, the rain would definitely, never discontinue. I could only anticipate it to rain days on end and further add to Edward's concern for me.

All he had to do was wait three more days to come and find me; that couldn't be too hard.

Well actually, yes, it could. We had already spent two days apart, my adventure, would only make it a five day separation. I already knew that I wouldn't be able to bear it, so how could Edward? Please, just _please_, wait.

Alice would _have_ to keep him there; she would know what was best for him and the rest of our family. She would know how to keep him from running after me. She would know that we would all make it out if they waited just three more days. Alice _had_ to know.

But would we really make it out safely? Would the Cullen's all survive and avoid the ever impending capture? Would the rest of the Volturi not come and seize my family? Would they stay away from the Cullen's?

Only time could answer the many questions swarming in my head.

* * *

**So, which would make for a better start, to the last three chapters of Bound By Love? I will wait for reviews on the chapter that you prefer, wether it be this one, or the one before it, and then I will finish my writing and update as soon as is at all possible. If I recieve no more than three reviews, I will assume that I have completely lost you interest and end the chapter as it is; so...please, review. **


	23. Options

**Yay! I'm finally back to the world of story-writing! I considered everyone's opinion when it came down to the last few chapters of "Bound By love." The one thing that I really hadn't been expecting was people requesting that I try and combine both Choice A and choice B to complete the story. Immediately, I started to consider where that would take me and I was like "Ya, there's no way I can do that! Rosalie would never lead Bella to the Volturi and clearly, no one wants a Tanya/Edward story; Even I don't want that!" But then, I was laying in bed and thought; wait....What if Tanya does something no one would expect? So...this is my preview to my combination of both A and B. Of course, if it isn't well liked, I can always go back to choice B-because it had the most votes-but I wanted to leave that up to you guys since your opinion is all that matters this time through. So, read and see what you think. I would like to quickly mention that this _is_ told in Bella's perspective but it's more like she is retelling what had happened, rather than living through it as you read. So....read and please _try_ to enjoy it! :P

* * *

**

Tanya had been extending her unexpected visit far longer than any of the Cullen's, I included-as I now thought of myself as one of them-would have liked for her to. The only possible exception to this would have been Rosalie's welcome and even that was growing undeniably old.

Edward was probably the most opposed to her visit and that was hard when in comparison to my own antagonism to the matter. But, when someone who believes they love you more than anyone else ever could, comes to stay at _your_ house…I could see where he might dislike the idea.

My only probably with Tanya-other than her obvious displeasure towards me-was her beauty. I could see that I was in fact, more beautiful than I had been. But with the strawberry blonde, standing at my side; there was no comparison in our appearances, whether Edward refused to admit it or not.

Even so, the thirst that drove every vampire to blood overtook the Cullen's and I was left home with _her._

I guessed that this was of my own doing, though; I had nearly pushed Edward out of the door to get him hunting. This was the first time that he had even considered leaving my side in the two months we had been reunited and I could see how much his thirst hurt him as the black in his eyes grew more and more prominent; he needed to hunt.

But, why did their thirst have to be so many more times overpowering than my own? Why did my own thirst require that much less quenching than the average vampire? Why was I always the exception to every rule?

Knowing that my unique ability allowed me more freedom with what I was had always been my main outlook; up until I was reunited with the Cullen's, that is.

When I was back in the castle in Volterra, everything was different. It wasn't that I had lowered myself to their level of hunting; for I could never take a human's life. And…my aversion to blood only made it that much more difficult had I chosen to do so….

With the Cullen's I was always forced around humans. I didn't have to want their blood to feel the pain that our usual thirst caused in my throat. I didn't have to like it; but I _did_ have to live with it. But did that make me any better a vampire?

I didn't want to hunt; I didn't need to hunt. This was why I had stayed home. This was the reason I would forever remind myself of. This was the reason that separated me from all the rest.

"Bella?" I was tensed for an automatic attack, as foreign as her voice was to me. Tanya's apprehensive call from the other side of Edward's bedroom door, made me instantaneously tense; this was part of my highly intuitive enhancement-I now suppose.

Thinking only the worst-the worst for me- my mind was already reeling with ideas of what could've happened. What could've happened to _Edward?_ I was immediately sent distressing over Edward's well-being.

I sprang lithely to my feet and had the door flying open in a matter of seconds. But, I was only met with Tanya's mocking smile dancing on her lips. It was now clear that nothing had happened to the people I loved.

Even if it were evident that nothing had happened with the Cullen's, that didn't leave me even marginally pardoned. It didn't matter that they were safe, because I _knew_ that something was undeniable wrong with what was happening. Something was wrong and was going to endanger _me_; not Edward.

"Yes, Tanya?" It was amazing how perfectly I could maintain my composure when worry was foremost in my mind; worry and shear terror for something I couldn't begin to understand.

"Bella, I'm sure you've heard of my interest in Edward, darling." Darling? Since when was I darling? And better yet; why were we now discussing her feelings for my _fiancé?_ Her words-spoken as they had been-made it evident that this was a statement of fact and not a question though I couldn't help nodding as she paused.

"Well…I've been thinking," I stood waiting for the catch both apprehensive and anxious for what was to come. "Perhaps it would be in the Cullen's best wishes were you to leave."

What was that supposed to mean? Should that be considered as a threat? Should I be fighting for my life before it was too late? I mean…yeah, Rose would be mad if I killed her; but I could deal with her anger later…Edward probably wouldn't be mad if he knew that I felt threatened and Alice would love to see Tanya taken out of the house….

Tanya held out her hand before I could finish pondering over what I was about to do. I knew what Tanya was intending. Her ability required touch but was still a worthy one.

She could show you images…but whether they were true or not…could never be understood until it was too late. Should I take the chance and believe whatever she wanted to show me? Or, should I just take her out now? I still didn't get to fully consider this as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling errors that there may be; seeing as how I posted before editing. Now; to everyone who told me what they liked about what they chose-choice A or B- I also took note on what it was. So, I wanted to first tell you what you can expect from this if you should want me to continue it. I chose some of the reviews and decided to keep what they wanted...involved with the rest of the chapters; see! Reviewing does turn out for everyone, in the end!  
**

**Bullriding lover: **"I like this chapter better then the first chapter because the Volturi come back and take Bella.**" (Choice B) The Volturi will indeed be involved with Bella in this **

**Rebekah Mae:**"Like how this one isn't about Tanya and Edward. Wondering if Edward will figure it out. PLEASE UPDATE?!?!?!"** (Choice B)** **Seeing as I too, am not crazy about Tanya and Edward, this will _not_ be about them as a couple in any way**

**TWiLiGHTtEEN101: **"hmm...both good chapters...but i prefer choice...*drum roll please*... A! the drama is better than action, in my own opinion. UPDATE**"**** I too, prefer the drama aspect and would hate to lose it; so....stay tuned for drama :P**

abbiexcx1996x: "wow, you made my idea so much better. i love both of them. maybe you could split the story in two and continue both of the plots. they are both awesome. i cant choose between them." **For anyone still reading this: if you would prefer...I could also go ahead with this idea as well, though I had never considered doing so until Abbie mentioned it...it could work if you want to see the story continue in one of the others ways rather than this; you decide!

* * *

**

**Thanks for all of you reviews and just plainly; thanks to all 4,688 people who have taken the time to read what I have written even if it isn't the best out there. THANKS SO MUCH!!!  
**


	24. Removed

**Okay, so after several hours of deliberation I finally decided to go with my third option because of the several twists I would be able to add in; more evil to be expected from me, yet! Thanks to everyone who considered the choices that I left open for the ending and to everyone who reviewed on their selection.

* * *

**

**Quick recap: ****"Well…I've been thinking," I stood waiting for the catch both apprehensive and anxious for what was to come. "Perhaps it would be in the Cullen's best wishes were you to leave."**

**What was that supposed to mean? Should that be considered as a threat? Should I be fighting for my life before it was too late? I mean…yeah, Rose would be mad if I killed her; but I could deal with her anger later…Edward probably wouldn't be mad if he knew that I felt threatened and Alice would love to see Tanya taken out of the house….**

**Tanya held out her hand before I could finish pondering over what I was about to do. I knew what Tanya was intending. Her ability required touch but was still a worthy one.**

**She could show you images…but whether they were true or not…could never be understood until it was too late. Should I take the chance and believe whatever she wanted to show me? Or, should I just take her out now? I still didn't get to fully consider this as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**

_Edward, dressed in black robes. A figure at his side. Purple smoke from what could only be my smoldering body. Edward weeping dryly into his hands. Emmett barely restrained, Carlisle holding Esme's sobbing figure, Jasper rubbing Alice's shoulder as he kept her from seeing what she had already witnessed in her head._

I wanted to ask Tanya if that was the truth; I wanted to plead with her to show me something else. That couldn't possibly be the ending that we were to accept. This had to have been a deception of hers. She was just trying to get me to return to the Volturi so she could have Edward when I left.

But…it had worked. With something as simple as a vision holding a potential, adverse, outcome, I was going to leave. If there was a possibility that something like that could happen I had to try to stop it.

As long as I was guaranteed that no such thing would happen once I reached Italy then I would return in time for our wedding. All I needed was to know that what I had seen would be kept from occurring.

"Tanya, you better not be lying to me, or so help me god—"

She interrupted me before my well considered threats could be uttered. "Bella, I'm only showing you in the first place, because I still love Edward and I don't want to see him in that kind of pain.

"This is going to sound harsh-I suppose-but if there was a way to get you out of the picture I would've already done it…But this; this isn't it."

I could hear the genuineness ringing in perfect clarity from her words but something just didn't seem right about what she was saying.

It wasn't the fact that she would be only too eagerly awaiting her chance to remove me from the Cullen's lives. It was more that, something bad was coming and I wouldn't be able to stop it; but I couldn't understand how that could be.

I didn't think about it as I searched Edward's room for clothing that was easily accessible. If I were leaving I didn't have nearly the amount of time I found compulsory to prepare and therefore I had to move that much faster.

"Tanya, tell Alice that I'm sorry I didn't wait to rely on her visions but I didn't have an alternative this time." I could dimly catch the nod that she directed towards me as I hurried down the hallway to Carlisle's study.

He would indisputably be the most rational thinker; and consequently, he would be the first to check his study and notice the letter that I had left.

I scrawled quickly the first thing that came to mind;

_**Edward,**_

_**I know that I probably should've waited but I also know that Tanya was telling me the truth in her images that she shared with me. Forgive me for leaving you again, but you have to understand; I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't bear to know that you would be in pain like that all over again. I had to try and stop it.**_

_**Never doubt that I love you and try to keep yourself in good distance from Tanya; please.**_

_**Love,**_

_** Bella-soon to be-Cullen**_

I smiled as I wrote the last part knowing the response that it would receive as I began running again. This time I didn't stop until I had reached the nearest airport and even then, I only slowed to a more human velocity than the one I had been using.

"Hello, ma-madam." The man servicing the counter stammered as he took in my appearance and I smiled down at him; I loved having this influence over someone that wasn't Mike Newton.

"Hello. Can I please have a ticket for your next plane to Italy? I'm running late for a…photo shoot so…if could…" I gestured back to his computer and he immediately began typing.

"Name; please?"

"Certainly. My name is Isabella Cullen." He started typing again and then turned back to me. It was then that I noticed the deep indigo to his eyes, his disheveled flaxen hair, and his polite smirk. For a human, he was actually quite charming.

"Your plane leaves in thirty minutes and if you hurry, I'm certain you'll make it in time. Here's your ticket."

I smiled again and then remembered a time where I had scolded Edward for just such a gesture. "Thanks so much."

I walked slowly, as I could still feel the man's eyes on my back. It made me content to know that he was admiring me but it also slowed me down.

"Model…Figures; she had to have been about my age." His murmuring hadn't gone unnoticed; if only he knew how wrong he was. I was more than likely, old enough to be his grandmother. I snorted as I made my way over to where my plane would be loading passengers.

Something shifted in the air then; though I couldn't tell you what drew my attention to it. A familiar scent wafted to me and it took all my strength to keep my normal composure as the rest of the humans were still gliding past me. Tanya's words immediately began to repeat themselves with a deafening sense of finality; _'If there was a way to get you out of the picture...'_

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

**So, who do you think was addressing Bella? What could _possibly_ go wrong this time? And more importantly; was Tanya really showing Bella the truth-or something other? Review, review, review...and I'll give you a cookie :P **


	25. Giving In

**And here's the chapter you've all been eagerly awaiting-or at least, I hope you have! I would actually like to apologize for the length beforehand. I was surprised at how much I had written for this chapter but I still hope that you enjoy it as well as the previous chapters. I would also like to mention that this lengthy chapter is dedicated to:Taylortasteyy for her unfortunately good guessing skills and to Abbiexcx1996x for her wonderful support in everything I upload. Thanks to everyone and to these two individuals. Now go ahead and read! :P

* * *

****Recap: **

_Tanya's words immediately began to repeat themselves with a deafening sense of finality; __'If there was a way to get you out of the picture...'_

_"Hello, Bella."_

_

* * *

_It had taken me long enough-longer than it should have- to realize that Tanya still hadn't shown me the truth. I knew that _something_ would've happened, had I of stayed. But I still couldn't figure out what that would have been or the end result of it.

It wasn't that I hadn't been expecting to see him here; because, in a way, I had. It was more that, I had hoped that he wouldn't turn up. People were beginning to stare at my stalk-still form; including the man who had provided me with a ticket. I prayed that he wouldn't walk over here-he'd be in more danger than I would.

"Demetri," I breathed. Wasn't my shield still up? Didn't that mean that he was still unable to find me? How had he known where I would be?

Confusion was clearly etched onto my face as he watched me. Seeming to realize that I had nothing more to say he cleared his burly throat.

"Once you had left us, Bella, Aro was absolutely certain you would return to the place that you left. But that is not how I knew you'd be here. I _knew_ because you had once let your shield down and that was all the time I needed."

I wished that my shield could have been of more use. I would never escape Demetri if it had ever come down to that.

"You see, Cauis and the rest of the Volturi-minus three," I knew who those three would be and I wondered how severally punished they had been for their devotion.

I imagined Felix's physically powerful body being held back by the vigor of numerous vampires from the guard.

I imagined vampires surrounding both Alec and Jane together while they both used their abilities to hold them off. No one could catch the twins; not even me with my own abilities. Together they were more than dominant.

And…neither would allow anything to happen to Felix either. That entirely ruled out my mental picture of him being held back.

"We have all agreed that you would be dethroned-so to speak. We cannot have a traitor as a part of our family and most certainly not at the head. We are bringing you back for your punishment. You, perhaps, should start begging for leniency now."

I didn't know what I looked like. I could only feel panic, resentment, and the need to defend myself. Whatever my facial expression appeared to be-was strong enough to send the man from the counter running towards me.

"Isabella, is everything alright?" I liked how he used my first name. I couldn't begin to think of _them_ when I was sure to die now.

"Ugh, yes; I'm fine, thank-you. We…we were just leaving." I knew to a human my pauses had been unnoticeable but Demetri certainly picked up on it as he chuckled beside me.

"Perchance you would like to walk her to her car; I believe there is someone trying to harm her. I have to wait here to secure the perimeter. She will not be going to Italy today-there is too much danger for her there." This was all a part of Demetri's game.

I growled below the range that humans could hear in. I was appalled for I knew we were still going to Italy; the only exception was that I wouldn't be alone in my apprehension any longer.

"Sure, I would. Ms. Cullen, would you like to direct me to your car?" _No!_ I wanted to scream. _Run while you can, you moron! Why aren't you scared of me?!_ Even with all this buzzing inside of me I managed a small murmur to hide my distress.

"Yes." I began walking away from him refusing to slow as he caught up to me.  
"Ms, you're going to have to slow down if I'm going to look after you." Look after _me?_ Did he not sense the jeopardy he had just placed himself in?

"Look after me? There is nothing to protect. I am trying to protect _you_ and you're making this unattainable! I _am_ going to Italy; the only difference is that _you_ will be coming with!" I could see that he was startled by my shrill outburst but I needed him to comprehend the danger even if I couldn't tell him directly.

We were in the parking lot now and I was appreciative that clouds still sheathed the sky and provided a break from the callous sun.

I could see what would've happened otherwise. To Cauis, I would've exposed what we were and that would only add to my difficulty. That was what Demetri was planning-nothing more, nothing less. And I would do whatever I could to prevent myself from giving him what he wanted.

"Thank-you, for coming with her; it's rather unfortunate that you'll be leaving us soon." Demetri reappeared at my side, diligently wrapping an arm around my waist. It wasn't a gesture of affection but that of restraint. He was holding me back from attacking him as I surely would've tried.

"Wha-what d-do you mean?" He stuttered. It didn't take long for me to notice the name tag that his blue shirt boar. It claimed that his name was Trevor.

"We're taking you with us. We can't leave any witnesses and therefore; you don't have a choice in the matter."

Witnesses; spectators for what? I caught up to what he was saying in a matter of seconds. We weren't going to take a plane. We were going to run to Italy. Why, I couldn't fathom; all I knew was that we were.

"Demetri, just how do you plan on getting him across the water to Italy? That's beyond your reach!" As he glared at me, I noticed the ruby thickly interlaced into his irises. He wasn't planning on allowing him across the water; he was bringing Trevor along for a 'snack'.

He nodded as I came to my conclusion. "Now, let us hurry. Being late would _not _please the Volturi."

Trevor glanced at me nervously as Demetri lifted him over his shoulder. I remembered my first time moving at a vampire velocity while I was still a human.

"Trevor, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." I whispered to him as I readied myself to keep pace with a tracker.

"Now, now, Bella; He's going to die anyway. It doesn't matter what the man sees." …If only he understood why I had told Trevor to do as I instructed. I didn't care if Demetri were caught; I only didn't want to frighten the man any further. I knew I wasn't going to let him die. We were _both_ returning to Forks.

Then a thought occurred to me. Alice hadn't seen my decision but if they chose to follow my scent they would cause more harm than good. I had to do something to stop them from following. I had to _try._ But…Demetri would know the second I let it down. What excuse could possibly make doing so, allowable?

Of course, Demetri would enjoy a fight against the Cullen's. The only exception would be that we were solely outnumbered and he didn't like an unfair challenge. He would only expect me to join my family rather than help him if a fight _were_ to transpire.

"Demetri, they're going to follow us. Perhaps, I could lead them somewhere else. Or…make them believe I am joining the Volturi again; Just, for now-anyway. If they caught up with us…we would be outnumbered."

"And, just how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"I'm going to let my shield down. Just go along with whatever I say…and they should keep away from us." He wasn't sure of what I was saying. I knew he expected me to deceive him and though I wanted to; I knew I couldn't do that.

I moaned as my shield snapped back like elastic and he grinned wickedly once he could fully sense me again.

"Demetri, I can't wait to return home. I've missed Jane and everyone else. It's only timely that Cauis has been killed. I can finally take his place." My words were awfully chosen and characteristically, appallingly unbelievable. Edward would have to see through them.

"Yes, well…I'm sure Marcus will be unhappy, but I know the rest would only welcome you to the top-so to speak. Now let's go before this human scares himself to death and his blood becomes tainted. You know the real fun is in their struggles."

My shield was back in place before I could decide on anything else. I was scared for Trevor but there had to be a way to get him out. I could only hope that Alice believed in her vision; believed that I would leave them again.

"You believe they will stop following us, then?" I couldn't say anything further as I noticed that Trevor had passed out from fear; I nodded as an alternative.

We were running again, running and passing the trees at a speed that should not be permissible. In a normal world such unforeseen tendencies would never have occurred. In a normal world, vampires wouldn't exist…In a normal world…Edward wouldn't subsist.

No…if Edward weren't in my world than I didn't want it to be normal. I had to have him in my life or living became insufferable. If only I had married him already; maybe then he would finally be sure of my love for him.

I could only expect him to believe my lie just as I had intended. But how could he believe that? He was smart…but if he were able to so easily doubt my love for him…maybe he would give up on me again.

I hated Tanya more than I had ever hated another vampire in my whole existence. Cauis had been bad, but underneath it all…I could always sense a more compassionate person. The only disparity was that Cauis never showed it. Tanya didn't have to worry about hiding it since empathy didn't subsist in her diminutive range of emotions.

Demetri came to a halt and placed Trevor on the ground with an echoing thud. This was it; this was the end for my human protector. This couldn't happen!

I could plainly hear the slice of Demetri's sharp teeth breaking skin. I could smell blood streaming through the air and calling for me to pounce on it. No; I wouldn't do that. I owed Trevor something whether it was life or the ability to become one of us.

In 3/8ths of a second I had already made my decision-invisible to my family-and sprang towards where Trevor lay on the ground with Demetri towering over him-the human's wrist in between his slicing teeth.

Soaring through the air-no matter the short distance between us-the smell of blood became that much more potent. When I was close enough I realized with a sudden jerk that this was my singer. How had I missed that before?

Did my years as a vegetarian mean nothing now that new blood was forced upon me? I didn't think it mattered anymore-if I was dying anyway-and I was suddenly ravenous. The desire for something more than the blood of animals scratched at my throat as I took that last step that separated me from where both men were positioned on the ground.

Would I be able to control myself any longer? Could I act as Edward had? It didn't seem that it was possible. I _needed_ this human. I _needed_ the taste of his blood to sooth the ache in my throat.

Demetri continued in biting into the man's cool flesh. Could I do this?

* * *

**I've noticed that much of my writing in the past has had several spelling and/or wording flaws.**** If you happened to have come across something that I have missed in my editing, then I would like to apologize. I am constantly trying to upload as quickly as I can for lack of time and therefor don't spend as much time as I should editing what I have written.

* * *

Please, please, please, review and I will get the next chapter out even sooner; which should be tomorrow-provided I _get_ reviews. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read; all 7,231 of you!  
**


	26. Giving In Extra

**This is simply an extra of the previous chapter...providing you with an insight into Edward's head for once..though it is not an actual chapter of the story. I'm still working on the next chapter but I wanted to upload something for everyone who's interested in the story. So, go ahead and read and...tell me what you think.

* * *

**

We were finally returning to the house; I could clearly see the dim glow of a lamp in my room; Bella must not have left it since I had gone hunting.

Assuming that she and Tanya still hadn't made peace, I could understand that quite well. It pained me to know that Tanya's visit hurt Bella. It wasn't that Bella was worried about me leaving her but more that, Tanya's unjust hatred for her, affected her on ways neither of us had expected.

It had been Rosalie's decision to allow her to stay longer than she had already been welcomed for. I didn't like hearing Tanya's thoughts always centered around her love for me which was nothing more than attraction; appearance had been the only thing to ever draw her to me.

I didn't care anymore that I had been hunting with my family as I surpassed them and added even more speed to my run. All I wanted-all I _needed_- was to hold my Bella close again.

There wasn't another person in this world that could ever have such a sturdy, unwavering hold, on my cold, lifeless, heart. With her; it was like I was somehow, a human again. I could feel emotions that had never before surfaced until she had graced me with her presence. It still didn't feel right that she want me.

Even with her the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen-her wavy brown hair, golden eyes to match my own, and a body that was what would seem unrealistically perfect- I couldn't understand why she would take me back after I had hurt her in such an unpardonable way.

Of course, it was just like her to forgive me-it was in her nature-but it still didn't feel right. The only time I could ever be certain was when I held her close and listened as her trilling voice saying my three favorite words, "I love you."

I was met at the front porch by Tanya but I didn't bother to consider what this would've meant. I didn't bother to read her mind. I didn't bother to notice the distraught expression that her face now held. Nothing could stop me from getting to my Bella.

In an ungodly speed I had reached the top of the stairs and I continued to my room-my personal heaven-as I knew Bella would be there waiting for me. I could already smell her scent; unique to only her.

"She's not here." I heard Tanya whisper from the first floor and then the gasps of my family but her words weren't making any sense; of course Bella was here. Where else would she go?

I didn't stop until I had my door open and I had stepped into my room. I could feel it now-the adorned sense of dread, finality and emptiness which only occurred when I was apart from Bella.

Alice appeared at my side only seconds later. It seemed that she were searching for her best friend-refusing to believe the reality we were being forced into. My Bella had left.

It only seemed right that she end up leaving, but I hadn't expected her to leave without first telling me 'goodbye.' She owed me that much, didn't she? She had finally come back in my life and made everything as it should have been; only to leave again? No…that didn't make sense.

Then I remembered Tanya's expression. Why hadn't I listened to her thoughts in the first place?

"Tanya," I muttered. It didn't matter that they were all convened in the living room; they could still hear my broken whisper for what it was.

_Flash of a snowy white figure snarling and ripping at strawberry blond; Rosalie running to her friend screaming for the figure to stop. The figure snapped out of it-if only for a second-and turned to Rosalie, hissing under his breath._

I shook my head frantically- I was the snowy white figure. I was the one attacking Tanya. Alice shook with laughter beside me; she would, of course, be the happiest to see someone trying to harm Tanya.

"Alice, please." My tone was reproving, but I didn't think I would mind attacking Tanya. Whatever my reason was, I knew that it had been above reproach and clearly, in good reason. I would never attack someone without a complacent reason.

Carlisle took the stairs first with Esme and then Tanya, following suit. Alice was still bursting with laughter as new visions came to mind but I had stopped listening to them. It didn't help when her mind was practically begging me to bite Tanya's head off.

"Tanya, what happened with Bella? I know that it was something between the two of you and I want an explanation." I focused on her thoughts again. I hated that they were still filled with a sense of love for me even when I was beginning to lose my restraint.

"Well, nothing happened between Bella and I," She was hedging around my question perfectly, but that didn't stop her thoughts from flying in an unspoken answer.

I could see Bella's flawless face filled with an unexplained anger as Tanya reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. I watched quietly as Tanya showed Bella an image that suddenly filled her with terror.

Tanya realized what I was seeing and her thoughts continued down a much different path-one of which she was quickly debating when to take her much needed leave.

"Tanya, I'm only going to ask this once. Alice has already seen me attacking you and I'm trying _very_ hard to stay in control. What did Bella see?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in a learned gesture of annoyance.

_"Edward, I just wanted us to finally be together. I didn't think that everything would end up like it has…" _Her voiceless apology went unnoticed as I saw the image she had shared with Bella.

An image with the Volturi coming back for her and endangering our family; of course Bella would leave. Of course she would try and stop them from returning-but…they were never intending on coming back for her…at least, not yet.

Tanya managed to find her voice and she demanded out attention. "I believe I saw Bella go into Carlisle's study before she left. Maybe she left something in there…" I was in Carlisle's study before she had even finished her sentence.

Surely enough, a piece of parchment paper was on his desk, begging to be read. I lifted it with an unnecessary gentleness and began to read the words that were written in her quick scrawl.

_**Edward,**_

_**I know that I probably should've waited but I also know that Tanya was telling me the truth in her images that she shared with me. Forgive me for leaving you again, but you have to understand; I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't bear to know that you would be in pain like that all over again. I had to try and stop it.**_

_**Never doubt that I love you and try to keep yourself in good distance from Tanya; please.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella-soon to be-Cullen**_

Bella-soon to be-Cullen; how did Bella always know exactly what to say, to make me smile even when I was frantic to get to her? As intuitive as Bella was, she had to see the faultiness in Tanya's vision. But even so, there had to have been a truth to it, for Bella to believe her.

'_I didn't think that anything would end up as it has…' _Tanya's words weren't making any sense though I knew it should've been obvious. Again, Alice was immediately at my side-all signs of laughter gone.

"Alice, what did Tanya mean?"

"While you were going upstairs for Bella, Tanya told me everything but then I had a vision of Cauis sending Demetri after her. I didn't think Demetri could do anything until I remembered that she had once been a part of the Volturi and had let her shield down around him." Alice's words came out in a steady torrent and I finally began to understand their meaning. Demetri would find her and I would be too late.

"Alice, there has to be something we can do!" My words were full of the hopelessness that filled my heart to its' capacity.

Alice gasped and I was immediately searching her thoughts for the reason.

"Demetri, I can't wait to return home. I've missed Jane and everyone else. It's only timely that Cauis has been killed. I can finally take his place." What was Bella talking about? She had been scared of the Volturi ever since she had left them; this couldn't be true. I couldn't possibly be expected to believe them.

"Yes, well…I'm sure Marcus will be unhappy, but I know the rest would only welcome you to the top-so to speak. Now let's go before this human scares himself to death and his blood becomes tainted. You know the real fun is in their struggles."

No; Bella detested hunting more than anything. There was no way she would ever agree to that. She didn't like hunting and she most certainly didn't like blood.

"Edward, why would Bella return to them? Why would they take a human with them?" '_What is she doing?_'

I believed with all my heart that Bella's words had been her usual, predictable, untruths; but what if they only seemed to be untruthful because I refused to believe them?

"I don't know…But she wouldn't…She used to agonize about them coming back for her…she was so terrified. What motivation would she have?" What sudden inspiration could have possibly moved her so unreservedly?

"Edward; she allowed me to see! She took down her shield-that wasn't just timing. Whatever her meaning, she wanted us to see it." Alice was right. Bella would never provide us insight around her shield unless she felt that it was important.

But; what if she was telling us not to follow her? What if she was giving us a warning? What if I had lost her again and she didn't want me to come after her?

Surely, I would still chase after her-regardless of her wishes-but I didn't want to face her rejection like that. I had already thought I had lost her but to know that she's alive and didn't want to be with me…it hurt too much to consider.

"Alice; you have to watch Bella. Focus on her…maybe, she'll show you something new…But I have to go find her. I don't care if she wants me to follow; I'm not letting her leave me again." Conviction; Alice opened her mouth to argue but it was useless and she could see that. She had to know that I didn't want anything if it wasn't my Bella-I didn't have a choice in following her.

I watched in Alice's mind when I suddenly disappeared and I knew what that meant. My future was undeniably intertwined with Bella. I would still find her…or she would find me.

* * *

**I'm just going to apologize right now if this writing is not up to my usual standards. I've been overly stressed and worried about a lot of things lately and I haven't been focusing on writing though it does help to distract me....So-as selfish as it might be-this exert was actually written as a way to relieve myself from my current situation. I do however, intend on uploading the next chapter as soon as I'm intent on letting the characters live; depression is never ones' friend when they're trying to write a happy ending. So, review if you life, and please, please, please, keep watching for the next chapter! **


	27. Recognition

**Hmmm…This chapter was surprisingly hard for me to write and I hadn't realized why until I had actually completed it. So…This chapter may be overly dramatic in ways that I haven't written in before…but I still have a tender place for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you have the others. So rather than take up your time with my rambling I would just like to quickly state that this chapter is dedicated to ****Rebekah Mae****; who has never seized to review and whom always provides me with an opinion to be considered. Now; go ahead and read!

* * *

**

What was I thinking? Blood was most certainly not of my forte and the fact that I had finally found my singer didn't change that. Of course I could this. Of course I could save him. Of course I would return to forks with him safely.

I had ignored the burning that overwhelmed my throat countless times before; this should be of no exception. Trevor was going to fine and he was going to return to his family where he belonged.

If Edward could keep me human there had to be a way that I could do that for Trevor to. He deserved a life. But then…he would know of our existence and I didn't know of his trustworthiness…

I didn't have the head start that I should've had-had I not have stopped to enjoy Trevor's scent-but it had to be enough to get Demetri away. I knew I was fast-as fast as Edward which was faster than many vampires-but that didn't make it any easier to escape Demetri.

He was a tracker with the speed that no vampire could overtake. But…maybe Edward had seen…maybe he had understood that Demetri had found me. Maybe he would be coming for me.

For the second time in what seemed like a century I allowed my shield to leave my body. It didn't take long for Demetri to notice its' absence, but by then I had already pounced.

I only dimly noticed Trevor's eyes-wide and open in terror-as he watched me try and defend him. Perhaps, he thought I was fighting over his blood? If only he knew the battle going on inside of me. Then again; it was probably best that he hadn't been knowledgeable of that one.

"Trevor, run!" I shrieked at him. I knew that he would be in extensive pain but he had to _try_ to get away. If by some miracle I managed to escape Demetri I would find him and bring him to the Cullen's. All he had to do was move further away. Control or not…I was a vampire and I was still his most present danger.

Comprehension struck as he began to drag himself further away but I couldn't focus on that as I was sent souring through the air. Branches passed by at an alarming speed and I knew I was losing my distance on Demetri. I had to get back!

Acting on sheer instinct my arms reached out until they were met with bark and leaves. Still, allowing impulse full reign, my body began swinging backwards until I was facing the direction I had just come from. With all the strength I had-more than enough-I kicked myself back into the air.

From behind me, the sound of a tree splitting and finding nothing but ground beneath it was almost comical. Comical had I not been trying to defend a human.

Grass was of the first contact my feet made, water was the next. With much reluctance, I realized where we had been lead. Trevor was writhing in an all too excruciating pain near the shore as I stood watching.

Where had Demetri gone? He had known when my shield had been removed as it now was-but he wouldn't give up that easily. It wasn't in his nature to leave his prey as he just had; this didn't make any sense.

I couldn't help the terror that seeped through…or even the unfamiliar sense of nausea. It didn't help that my instincts were telling me to run. My shield was now in place but I hated my inaccessibility of informing Alice of where I was. With my shield up- I knew I was completely lost to my family.

"Demetri; I know you're here. I know that you want us both dead. And I _know_ you don't want to let this human become one of us. Where the hell are you?" My voice was full of a confidence I didn't feel. Where had he disappeared to?

"Surely, Bella, we wouldn't want to get impatient would we?" My head snapped up in the opposite direction. As if decreed it must, the wind blew and again, nausea was foremost in my attention.

Edward. Demetri had found Edward. Edward had found us. We were going to die.

Demetri appeared ten feet away, firmly grasping a struggling Edward. This scene wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Volturi were not supposed to be involved with the Cullen's lives. Edward was supposed to be safe.

"Let him go!" All composure was lost as I began screaming at Demetri; more frantic than I had ever been. The desire-the need-to have Edward away from him was far too intoxicating to ignore.

Edward's golden irises tried to meet mine. They weren't anxious as I had expected. Rather-they were pleading. _He_ was pleading with _me;_ But what for?

"Bella, I will let him go as soon as you've returned to Volterra. That would include your little human friend as well. I'm sure Cauis will love that one." Of course; Demetri knew that if Edward were captured I would be forced to comply but if I had…it would only bring death to us both.

Surely, Edward had told his family. The rest of the Cullen's would have to be coming and they would outnumber Demetri. If only they were as fast as Edward and I.

"Demetri…you've captured Edward. You must know that the rest of the Cullen's are on their way. You wouldn't stand a chance against them." Edward was shaking his head hopelessly, agonizingly, before I had even finished.

This wasn't like Edward. What was going on?

"Love, they believed your lie. I was the only one who came. I couldn't let you leave me aga-"

I hissed as Demetri pushed Edward up against a tree before he had even finished. This oddly enough, sent me a wave of Deja-Vu, as I remembered a time where Edward had been pushed against glass as he was fighting James;fighting for my humanity, for my life.

Where was my Edward? Where was the Edward that would fight to no end? Did he really believe that I _wanted_ to join the Volturi? Was that why he was so unconfident? Had he actually allowed himself to believe the blasphemy I had created?

"Demetri_ let_ him _go!"_ I shrieked again. I didn't care that I wasn't strong enough to defeat Demetri anymore. I didn't care that Edward had believed me. I didn't care that Trevor was trying to hold back his screams of agony. None of this mattered anymore as I surged forward and ripped at Demetri wherever I could manage. Growls erupted but from where; I wasn't sure.

Once more I was sent soaring through the air. Only this time, I heard the surprisingly comforting snarl that could only belong to Edward.

I didn't care that I was flying through the air again. There was nothing to grab onto and trying would not only be useless but an unnecessary waste of effort.

The water filled out around me as I made contact. It didn't help that I was hitting the water at an uncharted speed as I sunk to the bottom before I had the chance the swim.

It was surprising to me-even then-how beautiful sea life could be when you could enjoy it without breathing. Once I had met with the thick sand I began swimming faster that I ever had. I knew that Edward was a skilled fighter but I had to know who was winning.

I followed the sounds of Trevor's faint whimpers as I searched the ground for any remnant of Edward before finally discovering his sweet scent unlike any other.

Growls and the sound of vampire flesh being torn were clearer to me than it should have been. I sped up, nearly tripling my usual velocity as I raced towards them. Edward needed my help and I would assist him in any way possible; I couldn't let him lose at this-for, in doing so, I would be forfeiting my own life-existence meant nothing when devoid of _him._

The scene that was awaiting me was not to be expected nor was it undesirable.

The outcome that had taken place in my head only a second before had been completely banished as I watched Edward leaning gracefully over until his teeth was biting into Demetri's burly neck.

I watched carefully as his head rolled back until finally I turned my attention back to Trevor. I couldn't bear watching Demetri-someone I had once considered family-being massacred by someone I loved.

I remembered the seething pain from my three days of suffering. It was one of the clearest memories I still held though I wished I could just forget. This wasn't fair; Trevor hadn't been expecting a life as one of us-he probably hadn't even known of our more realistic existence.

In a strange, unfamiliar way, I cared for him. Perhaps it was the way his smile reminded me of Jacob's or maybe even the style of his hair. Both seemed in sequential but still-they were friendly reminders. I had missed my werewolf friend regardless of how painful it would've been to see him again.

It didn't matter that Trevor was a whole other person. Or even that he didn't look remotely identical to my friend other than those two similarities. I cared for him and I didn't want him to face what I had. My transformation was for something ultimately better; his would only be made possible because of me.

What if he too, grew to hate me, as Jacob had once he had learned of what I had become? I knew I would be happy with Edward but I didn't want to be hated for something that I hadn't meant to create; for something I hadn't wanted to occur in the first place.

"Is-Is-ISABELLA!" Trevor's shout stung at both my heart and my eyes. It had only occurred to me just than that as I had immersed myself in his pain, I had finally recognized my own.

* * *

**This chapter is actually slightly more depressing than I had expected it to be. I'm sorry for the whole-Edward seems weak- thing. It wasn't that I was trying to hold him back it was more that, I was trying to consider a different way of thinking. It seemed to me that Edward would end up believing Bella's words-regardless of his own stubbornness. He only recognized this when he had been captured and could see Bella again. Which brings me to the less confident Edward; this I'm also sorry about…but neither character is ever confident in the other's love; his lack there of, just made an easy story to write. So please,please,please review and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
**


	28. Doubt Part 1

**Well...I'm back. It would seem that my time to write is more limited though I fully intend on continuing with this story and all the rest that I have posted. So thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting for this chapter along with all the people who have taken the time to read and review up until this point. I can't stress enough how much this all means to me and how much I truly appreciate it. Thanks so much, guys!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series though I do in fact own the plot to Bound By love, along with the extra characters I add in.

* * *

**

"Is-Is-ISABELLA!" Trevor's ringing shout seemed to echo as I knelt by him in utter despair. This wasn't right; he didn't deserve this. There had to have been a way that I could have saved him instead of allowing this fate to take over without his say in the matter.

I was always receiving a better life when I had chosen to become what I was. But what was Trevor supposed to gain in his changing other than the realization of our existence?

I didn't know what to say, or what to do, to try and sooth his searing pain. I had gone through it all before and though the memory was vivid I could never find a time in which I had believed there to be any amount of relief until the transformation was complete; I could no longer help the unsuspecting human.

My hands covered my face-hiding the amount of misery I was feeling-as my fingers tried to dig into my now stronger flesh. I felt as though I needed pain to ever receive redemption from what I had caused. I wanted the pain to distract me from what I was already feeling. I didn't want to feel his pain; I wanted to feel my own.

Edward was at my side instantly removing my hands and I felt dangerously exposed as he met my gaze head-on. I didn't want him to know how I felt or how excruciatingly terrible all was for me.

"Love, it's going to be alright." His voice was nearly inaudible as a choking began to fill in the rest of the sound. The sounds weren't coming from Trevor which sent a momentary wave of fear to wash over me. That was, until I realized that the choking was coming from me.

My eyes were stinging with tears that would never shed, no matter how hard they tried. I didn't know who I was weeping for the most; myself, or Trevor. With both such tightly interlaced events it was hard to decipher which one hurt the worst.

I crawled out of Edward's grasp and I could tell he was allowing me as much room as possible no matter how reluctant he was to do so.

My hand softly caressed Trevor's face as I wiped away the tears that he was shedding; completely unaware.

The smell of his blood no longer called for the monster within me to attack. I had already done my harm and I didn't need to inflict any more of it.

"Trevor, I know you can hear me. You're going to be fine and I'm not going to leave your side," My eyes met with Edward's again; showing him that I refused to leave the human's side. Edward nodded stiffly and I continued.

"There's much to explain, though I'm sure you can handle it. There's nothing for you to worry about and once the pain is gone, we're going to talk about this. Just know that you are safe and I won't let anything happen." I whispered, willing my words to be nothing more than the truth.

Trevor's body was shaking and turning in ways that should not be made possible. It was sickening to watch as he fought to keep his eyes open. They stared back at me evenly, pleading for me to stay.

I took a firm grasp on his hand careful all the while not to move it the wrong way. I knew he wouldn't understand how cold my skin was but that didn't matter anymore.

He squeezed my fingers in a way that would've broken them had I been human. If only he knew how strong he was though all his pain. I wanted to reassure him but I wasn't able to, as the choking sound filled the air again.

I didn't know what drove him-what had changed Edward's emotions-as he shifted to my side in a matter of seconds. His arm was carefully draped over me and his face was only inches from my own. Somehow, his expression seemed to mirror mine-though I guessed that his pain was only caused by mine rather than anyone else's.

I needed a distraction before Edward would truly catch on to what I was feeling.

"Edward, your family believed I was returning to Italy; didn't they?" I murmured. I didn't have to ask the question; so much as I needed reassurance in my assumption.

He nodded in unspoken answer. "But, why would they believe that?" His eyes were filled with such sorrow that I wished I had never brought my thoughts to life. This was always why I was grateful he couldn't read my thoughts; what I was thinking would always hurt him too much. All I could do was hurt the people I cared for.

"Alice didn't know what to believe. If you've seen the future countless times as she has…you learn to block out you own beliefs and try and see the bigger picture of the vision." There was no bigger picture; I was who I always had been and I wasn't quick to betray.

"Edward, you believed it too. I could see it in your eyes. I just don't understand how you could believe that. How you could be so quick to believe I would betray you. I loved you. Edward; I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you in that way." His expression changed to one I had become familiar with when I had first returned. I hated to remember the burning man he had once been; but that was where his expression was headed.

_"Loved,_" He picked out the one word I had missed; he had picked up on my mistake. It wasn't that I didn't love him now-because there was no way I could hide that-it was more that, I hated the amount of doubt he had centered on me.

"I _still_ love you; that wasn't what I meant when I said that." I was quick to reassure but that only left him with more questions. I wanted to allow him access to my mind and understand my true meaning but that left me more vulnerable than I could stand in that instant.

"Then…what _did_ you mean?" His velvety voice was thick with curiosity as I strived for the right words to explain; the words to set me free of the hole I was quickly digging for myself.

"It's more that; I hate the amount of doubt you have in our relationship. It's not even our relationship that you doubt; it's _me_ and that's what bothers me. You weren't going to fight for yourself or me when you found us. You weren't going to fight for what we had." I explained slowly.

"And, what was it that we had?"

"Everything; we had _everything._ Trust was the only thing lacking there of and I guess that was always our greatest problem. Call me foolish…but Edward; I think I want a break from this-from _us._ I can't have you doubting me and constantly second-guessing my decisions. Right now I need space and to help Trevor." I couldn't begin to explain why Trevor was still foremost in my concentration in that moment.

"Bella, I didn't doubt-," I held up my hand effectively cutting of his rebuttal. In an instant I had my shield down; temporarily leaving my mind open for his peering eyes. I recounted for him the scene that had played out and his lack of strength and faith in me. He hung his head and I shielded myself again before I could let him catch on to my other more private thoughts.

"You're right; I'm sorry; so sorry. You didn't deserve that and I-,"

"Edward; _please_." I begged. "I don't need this right now; can't you see I'm hurting? Can't you see that this is killing me watching him suffer? I will return to you, but I need time and I can't stress that enough." I muttered turning away from him. I didn't want to see how my words cut him.

In seconds air rushed by me and I was forced to turn back; but Edward had completely disappeared. Edward-my Edward-had changed in all the time that we had been separated and I was only just beginning to grasp that.

"Bella…?" Trevor's voice was no louder than a whisper and it took all my attention to even begin to understand what he had said. I knew how hard it was for him to speak and I didn't want him to feel that he had to.

"I'm here and I won't leave you. I'm so sorry for this. I'm so sorry for everything. You didn't deserve this; you don't deserve the life that I've been living." My voice broke several times until it was nearly unbearable to speak any further.

My words seemed to have helped to reassure him but his body took on more racking sobs and I pulled him closer into my side.

It wasn't that he was frail-but something about him made me want to protect him and ward off any pain that may come his way. Acting on instinct I brushed at his hair and removed it from his face as I held him close. I wanted nothing more than to take on his suffering and bear it as my own.

"You know…you actually remind me of my best friend. We aren't on close terms anymore…and I guess that's why I feel so attached to you; you're like him in ways that I hadn't expected. You know; I had once referred to him as my personal sun and I can tell that you're warm like that.

"I only wish that you and I had met under different circumstances…Perhaps, if you aren't furious with me once this is over…perhaps we can become friends as well.

"I want you to know that I had never intended for this outcome and that there will be hardship in your coming future but I'm going to be there for you regardless."

Somehow explaining my worries to him seemed to make the time pass along faster than it normally would have.

I noticed the small differences. Whenever I spoke Trevor was holding back his sobs trying forcefully to catch every word that my trilling voice might speak. But the second that I stopped he was back to the boy being torn up inside by a raging pain that no one should ever have to experience.

So, I continued to speak, to whisper, to hum, to sing. I tried anything to keep him comfortable and I refused to be torn away from him.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. I didn't count the time as it past, I only acknowledged the time as it was by the placement of the sun; nothing mattered anymore. Nothing I could do would fix my past or the hurt that I was feeling no matter how hard I tried to conceal it.

I wanted to disappear and allow everyone to forget my existence. I wanted Edward to live in a painless world where he wasn't constantly drawn to me. I wanted Alice to move on and find a new sister. I wanted my dad to stop worrying about me when I never returned home. I wanted to leave the world that I had once considered home.

Trevor's racing heartbeat slowed and I allowed some distance in between us as I waiting patiently. He sprung quickly to his feet peering around him seeing his surroundings in new light; in a new sight.

Finally, Trevor's suffering came to an end as he looked at me through new eyes. He had already crossed the area between us-the small gap I had created-and was reaching out to cup my face; I must have looked worse than I had believed.

"Thank you." He muttered. His voice was perfect-nearly as beautiful as I remembered Edward's being when I had first heard it.

I was indecisive as to what I should say or how to respond to him. His touch was warm to me though not as warm as it should have been-not as warm as it would have been had none of this happened.

"I'm sorry that you're going to have to go through this but I can't think of a better place for you then with the Cullen's. They are my family and I want you to stay with them until you understand completely; they will not hurt you." Plans were already beginning to take form in my head.

If I couldn't take on this new life than there had to be a way for me to bring an end to it instead. I knew it was overly-dramatic and dense on my part but I didn't want to live with myself anymore; I may have lived a short vampire life, but that didn't stop me from wanting it to end.

I didn't want to live the rest of life hoping that one day my family would learn to trust me again. I didn't want to live another day faced with their doubt in me. I didn't want to live a day knowing that Edward didn't have faith in our relationship when he was all I had ever wanted.

"Where are you going?" Trevor asked. He may have tried to conceal it, but pain was written all over his beautiful face. The hurt there, didn't seem right; such pain didn't belong with that much perfection-it wasn't right.

"I don't know. I'm going to bring you to them but I have to leave you when I get there. I'm only asking that you give the one with bronze hair and a pratonizing gaze-this. But, don't let yourself be intimidated by the burly one either; I like to think of him more as a big teddy-bear. None of them will harm you." I promised again.

My fingers toyed with the band on my left index finger. It didn't belong to me anyway; it belonged in Edward's family. It was his mother's ring and I shouldn't have ever been allowed to wear it on my hand.

Trevor glanced down at it and then back at me, nervously.

"We were engaged. I just…I can't face him anymore. Please; just do me this one favor. I know I don't have any right to ask this of you…but please." I begged. My eyes pleaded with him to do this one favor for me because I knew I would never be able to face the Cullen's again.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't have time to add on to this chapter as I intended to and therefore, I was forced to continue on into another chapter. So, I ask that you bear with me as I try and find the time to write and continue with the story. Thank you so much to everyone, and I'm truly sorry for where this chapter left of. As much as I would love to say more, I'm running out of time and therefore, I would just like to say; "Review and I'll get the next chapter out, really soon!"**


	29. Doubt Part 2

**This pretty much takes place where the last chapter left of. I had intended for this to be the previous chapter's ending but I was unable to add it on because the computer was running extremely slow, and I had a short amount of time to post anything new. So I'm sorry that this chapter is short; but keep in mind it is connected to the previous one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Series; I simply own the extra characters and plot line that is "Bound By Love"

* * *

**

Trevor looked at me with both understanding and sympathy. I didn't want to be pitied but I knew he was caring for me and so I let that go.

"Will you come back?" He asked. His voice was strained which I assumed was caused by his thirst.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't think that I can. But you're going to be left with people who can take care of you because I can't. You might want to stay away from Edward for awhile…but I'm positive that you'll be fine."

"Isabella, I remember everything that you told me. I really believe that he loves you. It's obvious you love him, so why are you leaving again?" Again. I wasn't truly the one who had left the first time; that weight was on Edward's shoulders.

"Because he wasn't going to fight for us. He didn't believe in our relationship and we all could have died. I know that I've made mistakes in my lifetime but I have never, not once, considered going back on word. I have never even thought of betraying my family and that's what they all believed I was capable of.

"You may not understand and I'm not asking for you to, but I just can't face them. If I ever decide differently, I'll come back and I'll expect to see you with them." My voice was stern as I tacked on the last part.

"I do understand…I guess." His fingers were toying with the ring I wanted desperately to keep in my grasp.

"We have to get going. I understand thirst can hurt rather excruciatingly when you first start out; but that's not my story to explain." I took his hand in mine and tugged him along after me. His eyes were still taking in our surroundings and he was in no hurry to keep up with me but we finally arrived back in the forest just far enough away from their house, that they couldn't hear us.

"All you have to do is walk up to the house. Edward will hear your thoughts so I'm begging you to keep yourself from recounting our conversation in your head until you absolutely can't hide it anymore; I need a head start.

"Don't decide on anything too stupid, Alice can see decisions and how they alter the future. Jasper, well…he can control the emotions around him, so you might want to keep that one in mind. Emmett…you'll pick him out right away. He's extremely strong but he wouldn't think of harming you.

"Carlisle will explain everything to you and his wife, Esme, will make you feel right at home. I can't tell you what Rose will do; she always seemed to surprise me but you'll find out why soon enough."  
"Bella, I don't know if you really want me to give this to him. I can see that this hurts you. Perhaps you could try working it out first and then leave if you're still not happy." His voice was solemn as I was shaking my head before he had finished.

"If I do, I won 't be able to leave. However, you might want to insist that I wasn't returning to Italy because I'm not. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do; but I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yes; I need time away from them. I don't know what I'm going to do. I know Edward will see this in your head soon enough. I _am_ coming back; I just don't know when or how. I need to take some time but I also can't live without him so time won't last long." I explained.

"I won't think about this if you don't want me to. I can think of a million distractions already." He chuckled at his own joke as he realized the space in his head left for thinking.

"I want him to see; it will keep him from worrying. But I still need a head start so you might want to hide this for awhile."

He nodded, "I'll make sure he knows then. Are you ready?"

"Yes. But, are you?" I asked. I didn't know what it would be like for him. He seemed to be taking this new life thing pretty well. But maybe that was because I hadn't explained to him exactly what he was or what we did.

"Yes." I pulled him close and hugged him tightly. He did the same which sent even more reminders of Jacob flying through my thoughts. I was reminded of Jake's bear hugs that always left me breathless but this was still different, I reminded myself.

"Um, Trevor…_ow._ You're a lot stronger than I am." I pointed out and he let go quickly.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"I am too; but go ahead. They'll see you soon enough. When I'm around you, they can't see you decisions or read your mind. But I'm leaving now, so they'll see you." I said as I began running off further into the forest.

I circled around quickly so I could Trevor and hear inside of the Cullen 's house but I wasn't sure that was for the best.

"Edward, go, _now!_ Bella sent her friend alone. She didn't come with!" Alice shrieked though I didn't understand why my actions would cause such an outburst. Perhaps she still believed I was returning to Volterra…

Edward ran out the front door nearly tackling Trevor in his haste. Edward paused and I knew what he was seeing in Trevor's hand.

"What are you doing with _my_ fiancé's _ring?_" He growled. His voice was unusually hostile though Trevor didn't so much as flinch.

"She wanted you to have it." Trevor answered immediately. The focus in his eyes was so great, that I knew he was retelling the events that had taken place.

Edward's stance shifted slowly as he came to realization. He grasped firmly onto Trevor's shoulders making me wince; what was he doing?

"Why did you let her go? You could see that she was upset; why would you let her leave?" He hissed. What was wrong with Edward?

But I wouldn't be able to figure that out. If I stayed any longer then Edward would find me where I was hidden.

I turned lithely prepared to run, before slamming into something else.

"Where do you think you're going, Bella?" I turned quickly to watch Edward's head snap back until he was looking in my direction. I had been found.

* * *

**Really quickly here, I would like to mention that behind every story there is inspiration. Your reviews were always just that. But when I don't recieve any reviews I start to believe that I have written something that you dislike and would rather me just stop writing it all together. I happen to enjoy this story too much to just quit, but I would also love to hear what you all think of the story-your favorite parts, characters, etc. Or even the parts that you hated the most or parts you thought were just plain out stupid. I love to hear your opinions; they are what keeps me writing in the first place. So, review, review, review! **

**-Plz  
**


	30. Disapproving

**It's been a while so I thought I should post this new chapter in a way of saying, "I'm still here!" I've been doing tons of homework-and to think, the school year has just begun! Ugh!- Anywho...I have noticed how the beginning of the chapter starts out in my usual form writing but then the ending begins to differ. I believe my need to read books from the "mid evil era" might have something to do with that-but I can't refuse homework unless I intend on failing *sighs* Regardless, I had to make sure I left you all with an update just incase I might have more homework to dive into. So, here's a quick recap-since it's been so long :P**

**

* * *

****Recap: **"Where do you think you're going, Bella?" I turned quickly to watch Edward's head snap back until he was looking in my direction. I had been found.

* * *

Emmett's firm grasp held me in place when I wanted nothing more than to run and hideaway. I wasn't scared of Edward; I was more scared of myself than him. My reactions were always the opposite of what they should be.

I fell in love with a vampire while I was human. When said vampire left for my own well-being, I chased a whole coven to become one of them. When I had the chance to be with Edward again, I ran. When I could've saved our relationship, I tried to end it.

Edward looked at me with so much pain; the pain similar to that of when he walked away from me. I couldn't hide away from what he was feeling; I could only sympathize and know that it was caused by me.

Just for a minute, I realized all my mistakes as they were stacked in a neat pile in the back of my subconscious. Unintentionally I had kept track of every way that I had ever hurt Edward, of every way that I had messed up. I had kept track of all of it, but I was only just realizing the extent of the damage.

I should have never joined his world. I should have never become what I was. If I had died-as a human should-I would have never dug the one hole I could never escape. I would always sink deeper into oblivion and there was no helping it. I had ruined everything that I had worked so hard to chase after.

"Edward," I whispered. He shook his head stiffly. I turned back to Emmett and glared up at him. "Please." I motioned to his hands that held me in place. He shrugged and released me, causing me to land against the grass.

Judging by Edward's expression, whatever he was thinking couldn't have been good. My ring-his ring-was turning over and over again in his hand. He didn't look up at me and I knew where this was going. He was finally closing the door on me; though, I supposed, I had already done that myself.

"Edward, I'm sorry." My voice broke and was nearly inaudible as I spoke. For an overconfident vampire, I was abnormally weak. What was it about Edward that always made me feel like I was fighting for a lost cause?

"No, Bella, if this is how you feel," He took a deep breath to steady himself and shook his head. "If this is what you want, then I'm not going to stand in your way. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't expect this…I just _hoped_ that you would stay. But why would you?" Why wouldn't I? He was my _everything_-my world.

"I…I love you. I don't want this reality; I want _us_ to be what we were." I murmured. I wanted everything back; I wanted my past.

His eyes burned with determination though I couldn't find the meaning. "Then fight _damn it! _If you don't want this reality, then fight!" His voice was unusually harsh before his lips came crashing down on mine. He was forceful, but he couldn't hide his urgency either. I pulled away quickly. I was loosing my concentration.

"How?" My voice was so broken; even I couldn't find a high note. I was desperately clinging to any opportunity he was throwing my way. I wasn't ready to lose him, though I already had; all those years ago.

"Stop running away from me. I know I've messed up-and I'm not going to hide that-but you can't shut me out. We are both active participants and you've been leaving me out. You know I want nothing more than your happiness, but if you love me; why are you letting me go?"

"Because…you've already moved on." He opened his mouth to protest, but I held my hand up. "You have, I can see it-whether your willing to acknowledge it or not. You don't believe that I love you enough to maintain a relationship and so, you've already faced the reality of a life without me in it.

"I haven't been able to let go. You're stronger than me, I guess. I love you and I _have_ fought for you; but I've already lost."

"Bella, if that were true, why didn't you let the Volturi kill me? Why would I be standing here before you, begging with you to keep what we have? Why would it hurt me so deeply to have this ring in my hand right now; if I had already let go?" He murmured.

His right hand was tightly clasping the bridge of his nose in frustration while his other hand still toiled with the ring. I watched him intently, trying to find the right response to his words.

His questions were full with an authenticity I couldn't match. Perhaps my own words had been full of a blasphemy that I had forced myself into believing. What if I had been soon intently focused on my thoughts that I had made them become my beliefs. What if, I was the one misinterpreting everything?

"I…don't…know." I whispered. I felt abnormally weak as my legs gave out beneath me. My hands reached out for the ground before I had ever made contact with the ground.

Edward glided closer until he too, was positioned on the ground beside me.

"I've really screwed up, haven't I?" He asked. His question startled me. I had been expecting his unwavering accusations and a solidifying guilt that would ensue. However, he was up to character, as he shifted the blame upon his shoulders.

"No, Edward. This one is on me. You didn't do anything wrong…This time, I was the one who _screwed_ up." His expression was disapproving.

"Love, if I hadn't have messed up, then explain why I even gave you so much as an opportunity to doubt what we had in the first place? Explain why I found myself always questioning your love for me and the genuineness of it? You may be at fault here-I'm not at doubt about that-but you cannot claim that I have not taken a part in this either." His voice was still and full of a formality I had long become unaccustomed to.

I tried to match is reserved way of speaking but found it highly impossible to replicate.

"I'm not going to argue," I tried again. "It isn't worth spending the rest of eternity doing. I will simply save you the time and effort in saying we are both at fault." Here, my lapse in concentration became evident as my shield lessoned in capability and I allowed him access to my intermost thoughts. I gasped as I realized what I had done.

My thoughts faltered for only a split second but that had been all the time necessary for Edward to grasp my intentions.

"Bella!" His tone was reproaching and held the undertone of utmost dismay. "Life without you in it would be unbearable. I've only lasted this long knowing that there was always a possibility that you would return.

"I already know that I can't live through that again. You don't have to accept my love for you. In truth, I wouldn't care if you married the dog-so long as you were still living. Don't even _think_ for one minute, that I would allow you to be massacred."

"It was only a consideration and not a great one at that. I had never finalized it as a decision anyhow." I said blasé as I shrugged. I didn't want to allow him anymore insight to my inner turmoil. "Besides, I wouldn't have a liking for something that smelled as dreadfully as Jacob does to me now."

Either way, Edward had still struck a cord; and he knew it. I could tell by the smug expression on his face, that he could see his victory wasn't much further along the line. I couldn't grasp at another argument and I didn't think I wanted to.

"You're right; they do have a rather distinguishably horrid scent about them." He didn't waste any time in grasping my left hand though I immediately snatched it away.

"I never agreed to _anything._ You may have won the argument, but you haven't renewed my faith in you, yet." I muttered, scarcely audible to even my own ears. He smiled hugely, at something that I couldn't understand.

"Alice can see it. I _have_ gained you back but you intend on keeping it concealed for the next few weeks to let me sweat it out. And to think I was actually humoring the thought of you marrying a pup! What a state I had been in." He snickered.

I hissed towards the house, knowing that Alice had been there. Why did she have to ruin my one opportunity? Damn her! But I didn't get the chance to pursue my thoughts of comical vengeance as Edward wrapped me in his arms and I was too content against his chest to pull away again. Taking in his sweet scent, I was at home again and the world was at peace. There was nowhere else I wanted to be in that moment, other than huddled closely to his chest.

"I love you." I whispered.

"What, now Alice ruins your plans, and suddenly you're a domestic vampire pronouncing your love? That's one messed up chick you've got there, bro." Emmett chortled from the underbrush. A growl rumbled from Edward's chest but otherwise, his brother's comment had gone unnoticed.

"As, I you." Edward answered.

* * *

**I'm all for the drama...sorry, if this wasn't the chapter you have long been awaiting. Either way, I'm still hoping that you will take the time to review. I'm going to need some inspiration if I'm ever going to get the last chapter out to you guys...but I feel that this story has already been too long drug out. Thanks to my loyal reviewers; I hope to hear more from you! XD**


	31. Conviction

**The final chapter of Bound By Love. Keep in mind that there really wasn't a proper ending for the couple that could take up a full chapter. I can't deny that I love drama, but I was truly sick of their arguing so I kind of cut this one short. It's simple, but to me, holds a lot more in it than a lot of the other chapters. Of course, if requested, I just might continue this story...a sequel! I tried to let go, but I just love the story that I've created. What do you think; Sequel, or no?

* * *

**

**EPILOUGE:**

I stood in Edward's room, looking out the window. It seemed so long ago that I had been here-a time period that had only lasted a week. Darkness had developed outside but I could still see Emmett and Trevor wrestling outside; Trevor being the one with an advantage.

In a matter of seconds Emmett was pinned to the ground and glancing up at the window that I peered out of as my laughter erupted. He growled and I stuck out my tongue. Trevor seemed pleased by my reaction as he smiled up at me.

"Love?" My attention was immediately diverted as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned carefully, to press my lips to his. He pulled away after a minute which highly displeased me.

"Edward, I'm not a human anymore and-," My torrent of words came to a stand still as he knelt before me. My eyes felt as though tears would finally be shed as he pulled out a little black box.

It wasn't a surprise to me-what ring lye inside-but enough, his action had caught me off guard.

"I know that I've given you reason to doubt me before. I know that I've hurt you and that I've left you and that I don't deserve to have you standing here. But at the same time, I can't hide that you _are_ the only person I will ever want to spend eternity with.

"And, the only way I know to keep you, is by soldering a ring to your finger. I know I've made my mistakes, but if you're willing to overlook them-willing to stay with me-then I would forever be grateful. Of course, I won't hold it against you if you decided otherwise." His voice continued rambling and Alice burst through the door.

"Oh shut up; Edward! She decided to say yes, long before _you_ decided to propose again." Edward glanced up at me through his impossibly thick eyelashes.

"Yes," I whispered, ignoring his sister's interruption. "I wouldn't want anyone but you." I confessed quickly.

He stood lithely, his lips crashing down on mine and I finally felt at home again. It seemed that the world had taken a full 360 rotation in the matter of a day and left my head spinning.

All my regrets, mistakes, pain; it was all foremost in my attention. I could never hide my suffering, never forget, but I could finally overcome it. All I needed was the people that had always been there in the first place.

I truly could live a life of happiness. Once I allowed my heart full reign, there was nothing I couldn't overcome and that was something that I had never realized. I had always let my thoughts take over everything I did and I had been wrong.

I may regret my past, but I couldn't bring myself to regret the fateful events that had brought us together in the first place.

"I love you." I murmured between kissed.

"Forever." Edward answered simply. His voice held an undying confidence that I couldn't overlook. My life would finally be as it should have been, all those years ago.

"Yay! I finally get to plan your wedding!" Alice trilled, but I couldn't bring myself to turn my focus onto her as I gazed into Edward's eyes; they were full of love and was all I needed to know that I had finally found my place in this world and I wasn't about to give it up.

* * *

**See, I told you it was short. But, I still rather like the way it's ended. Reviews-as always-are highly appreciate. Thanks for reading and keeping up with the story, even when parts of it sucked. I love you guys, really, I do! **


	32. My Heart's Keeper

**Quick Author's note to all my faithful readers:**

**After rereading the first few chapters of Bound by Love I quickly realized that I hardly deserved the reviews that this story has already recieved. Why the hell did you guys keep reading it? It was so dreadfully awful! Obviously I am more than lucky to have such great readers, regardless of that fact my writing was no where far from completely sucking. However, after going through I've also realized that this is not entirely beyond my repair. As of now I've officialy begun my editing process. As you may have already figured out, Chapter's 1 & 2 have been swapped out, as will the majority of chapters in the story. All of the events that have already transpired will in no way be changed, only enhanced and hopefully, this story will finally live up to what it should be, huh? Although that's not exactly why I've left this quick note for either....**

**I was simply writing to let all of you know that a sequel to "Bound by Love," titled, "My Heart's Keeper" is now officially up. So not only will I be editing my old story but I will be updating the new one as well. I strongly suggest that you check out the sequel although if you choose not to, I would hardly blame you for losing interest in my writing; it hasn't exactly been at its' best either...However, I still hope that I haven't completely lost you and perhaps you'd like to check out "Bound By Love" again once I've completely swapped it out. Who knows...the choice is yours.**

**Either way thank you to everyone for putting up with me and a special thanks to EVERYONE who so much as took the time to read what I wrote along with all the rest of you who reviewed. I will never be able to put into words how much it meant to me. I love you guys! **

**Love,**

** Jenny**


	33. Preview

**For whatever my opinion is worth, I suggest that you also check out the stories of these amazing people; they really deserve it:**

xotwilight4lifexo: Author Four Total Stories and in general, an awesome person

abbiexcx1996x: Author of ONE wonderful story

jujubeebaybee: Also the author of ONE wonderful story

Its Good To Be The King: Author of an incredibly hilarious story! Who would have ever thought of Aro watching a spoof of himself on Youtube?

Anyways, I'm hoping that you'll also check out their fanfics, and hopefully review them as well. I'm sure there's more I would recommend, but I'm running on way to little sleep and far too much sugar, So I'll leave it as is. :)

* * *

**I'm truthfully sorry that I've just come back into the writing world, uploading stories and leaving them with only one (sometimes two) chapters to their names. This is the reason that I am posting this. There are several events going on in my life right now, none in the least bit influential towards my writing. In fact I'm walking a very thin line bordering depression. You may have figured this out (or you most likely haven't) Trevor was based on a very realistic person in my life. This person inspired me in so many ways and I felt that I had changed for the better because of him-so when the idea was brought to my attention to add him in, I welcomed it, thinking nothing more than the best. But of course, the best doesn't always come through and hopes can't always be relied on. I fear that were I to continue writing in my current mood, Trevor would be dead and I can't do that (only because his life is prior to the rest of my already concocted story line.) I am not only sorry to have gotten your hopes up with this sequel, but I am also sorry for my own lack of self-preservation. When you have a gut feeling, whether its bad or otherwise good, it's always wisest to accept it for what it is and listen to it. I had that feeling but I ignored it and now it's just messed up right now…But enough with my sob story because I can guarantee that no one wants to hear it, let alone keep reading anything else I have to say. So please, if you can find it yourselves to do so, just bear with me for awhile until I have get my writing back on track because I certainly hope to do so soon.] **

**-For those of you who were so great as to keep reading however, I would like to leave you with this; the official**** _unedited _first chapter of "My Heart's Keeper." I promise to finish this just as soon as I stop concocting ways to take Trevor _out_ of the story when I so desperately need him to stay in for the sake of future chapters...

* * *

**I stood before the window, my frame outlined dimly in its' glass. Past my own reflection, where the forestry seemed to flourish, I knew was where I should have been. Instead I remained, a quiet reminder that I was tearing the family apart. I didn't like knowing that something so simple as a decision could effect everyone that I loved, well _mostly_ everyone that I loved. For, no matter how big your heart, no matter how strong, there would always be someone or something, that would keep some _out _of your instinct to love. Perhaps had things been different and I wasn't so hopelessly willing to give up my humanity, things would have been better. Even so, I couldn't help to regret the decision I had made so long ago because, regardless of the assumptions that were made of me, I had still found my way back to Edward and for that, I would never seek redemption.

Rosalie and I would never be friends, that point was established from the first time I stepped through the Cullen's front door and that would _never_ change until I stepped out that same door and promised to never return. I couldn't help that and I had never expected that I might _want_ to; not until I realized just how much I would need her on my side. Rose was viscous at best. One thing that would always be true of her was her venomous tongue, something that I no longer believed had anything to do with the vampire life she had been brought into. She was like a rattle snake, always prepared to bite, though she held back until the perfect timing presented itself. Once I had returned to the Cullen family, my every intention set on staying, she had found her timing. Neither Edward, nor myself, had taken any consideration into her prior hatred towards me; perhaps this was where we had gone wrong.

I had in no way doubted Trevor's will to maintain our more vegetarian life style. He hadn't been exposed to the taste of real blood and so that drawing temptation wasn't as persistent as it was for Jasper or anyone else whom had once experienced it. I was proud of him, but it didn't help when I hunted with him. Rosalie, I knew, disliked that I was the _only_ person that Trevor would hunt with; not because she wanted to hunt with him. No, it was something much more. She had believed that Trevor only wanted me because he liked me and, as she assumed, had liked me since the moment we had met. Even were this to be true, it didn't matter. What Rosalie couldn't seem to comprehend under all of her blond curls was that it took two people to create something as beautiful as love and I had already found my better half; I didn't think of Trevor to be that.

**..:::Flashback:::..**

I drove up, careful not to announce my presence. This was our evening, just Edward and I, and I had my own intentions...It was sometimes helpful to know that Edward didn't have access to my thoughts, that kept any surprises I might have been planning out of his view. I had stayed for a month and surely that alone was monumental to our relationship. I wanted him to know how much I loved him, wanted him to see through my shield for once and _know_ how much I needed him. I didn't feel that my staying had been enough to prove myself to him, though I knew that we had withstood the hardest part, if only we could climb over the mountain that remained...

I skimmed the front grounds carefully, eying any particular location in which Edward would be able to catch a glimpse of me. My intentions were as follows:

1.) Shimmy around all windows, avoiding all glimpses that Edward might catch of me

2.) Climb through upper-stair window to carefully position myself within the confines of Edward's room

3.) Wait roughly two seconds for Edward to catch whiff of scent and appear

4..) Present to him, well thought out gift

-Not the the most tactful of lists, though it would surely do. Regardless of how well my intentions went, or how observant Edward managed to be, I would still have to provide him with what I had been working on. Originally I had considered several gift ideas, a new ring for our vows (helpful in the long run, though not the best present), a necklace (ha, how momentary that had been; what man wants a _necklace?)_, idea number two lead to idea number three: a dog chain...(Hmmm, original, though not in the least bit, Edward's style.) The real question was what could I get someone who had enough money to buy the entire continent and _still _have remaining money? That was when I really considered it. Where Edward liked spending money, I had always preferred more subtlety towards gifts. Instead of spending a dime on something I wasn't even sure he wanted, why not _show_ him something he had _always_ wanted?

"Edward, I didn't mean to upset you; I only meant to have a _rational _conversation!" Rosalie seemed to plead but I kept walking, urging myself forward and keeping my prying ears away.

"Rational? What the hell is rational about you accusing my _fiance _of having an affair?" Edward fumed and that pulled me up short as I skidded to a stop and turned to face the outside wall. There was a tree just off to the left and I leaped onto the branch that would provide me with the best view, though still keeping my location secretive. "Please, Rosalie, go ahead; I'd love to hear you talk your way around this one." But Edward was engaged to _me! _He didn't have another fiance and I suddenly felt betrayed. How could Rose possibly accuse _me_ of having an _affair_? For the love of all things holy! I saved her from the Volturi and this was the only thanks that I would receive for my efforts?

"I've seen the way he looks at her, almost hungrily; almost like you used to. He wants her and since you've already staked your claim, he sneaks around, courting your precious Bella. I'm sorry if I've offended you but the only reason you refuse to discuss this with me is because you know that I'm right but you're too afraid to face that kind of reality."

"No Rosalie, I believe I know Bella so much better than that. It doesn't matter that Trevor has taken a liking to her because _she_ hasn't done the same. I don't' _care_ what he thinks or what he does, because I know that Bella would never hurt me. We've gone through a lot with our relationship and if it could survive everything we've gone through, all the hardship and separation, than I know I can be sure of her faithfulness and I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't doubt her, Rose."

I worked to stifle my cry of relief, but within only seconds I had realized I was too late as my lips parted and a gracious squeal poured out. Instantly my hands clamped down, one above the other, over my mouth but as the window was suddenly filled with Rosalie's horror filled expression and Edward's more stunned one, the effort was futile and I shook out of my stance, removing my hands and ran to Edward's window. I lept through in a daze, landing carefully on his wooden flooring though I didn't move; I waited instead.

"I would never hurt him, Rosalie." I whispered, knowing full well that she would hear me.

**...:::End Flash Back:::...**

"Bella?" A silky voice called from behind me, braking through my revelry. For a split-second I almost mistook it to be Edward's and I turned around anxiously waiting to be met with his golden eyes. Instead, just inside the doorway stood Trevor, as though the mere consideration of him in my thoughts called out to him. He chuckled and flew to my side, patting the top of my head.

"Now don't pout Bella; it's not a good expression on you." He mused lightly and I rolled my eyes, slapping his hand away.

"I was _not_ pouting."

"Sure you weren't princess; whatever helps you sleep at night." He responded and I glowered at him. Even were it necessary to sleep I certainly wouldn't have to convince myself of what expression I had or had not been wearing; a statement so ordinary and yet so far off the mark, his had been.

"Okay, Okay, I give; never mind. Besides, I didn't come here to make you upset. I was just wondering if you would come hunting with me...?" Trevor finally concluded and I froze up. This was exactly the one thing that Rosalie had been waiting for and yet, how was it possible for me to deny him? He was new to our more vegetarian lifestyle, he was new to being a vampire in general. How could I not go with him when in staying I could very possibly be forfeiting a human's chance at life because of his more uncontrollable urges? It seemed that he had been thinking this as well as he grinned.

"I'm sorry. If I'd have thought that I would need to go hunting I would have left with the rest of them."

"No. No you wouldn't have." I said. I knew full well that Rose was still hostile towards him and if he had of gone hunting while she was there, he would be putting himself at risk and I knew that deep down, I didn't want him to do that either.

"Yeah, you're probably right," He grimaced, "But, is that a yest then, Bella?" I couldn't say no. I knew in that instant that I desperately wanted to stay home, for reasons that I couldn't begin to fathom, but there was no easy out presenting itself and I didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, let me just change..." I answered finally, watching as he rolled his eyes at my comment. I didn't need to change, though I knew Alice would much appreciate it. It was more that, I was trying to buy my time, just long enough that I could find the reason to my reluctance.

"You know where to find me." He said, shrugging as he exited through the door he had entered from and I did know where to find him; he would be where he always went, Carlisle's study. I reached through the closet that Edward and I shared, grabbing at the first silken shirt I found. It was navy, the color Edward had always claimed I looked best in and I smiled as I slipped it on over my head.

Before leaving the room I grabbed a sheet of paper and found a pen just of to the side and began writing:

** Edward,**

**I'm certain that you'll arrive back home before I do and I can't wait to be back in your arms again. Trevor had to go for a hunt and I couldn't let him go alone, so I've tagged along with him. Don't let Rosalie get any ideas. The only reason he couldn't go hunting when you did was because she would likely bite his head off. -Hmm, not a very good joke was it...Well anyways, I love you always.**

**Forever yours, **

** Bella **

With this accomplished, I then made my way to Carlisle's study, finding Trevor pacing the room anxiously.

"Your throat aching that bad, huh?" I asked as I knocked on the wooden door. Trevor's body flinched before his steps faltered; I hadn't thought I'd scared him, though I certainly must have. I found it rather odd however, to find him in such an anxious turmoil, as he had normally been adverse to it, not to mention that he was always quite observant as to whether or not I was near him.

"What?"

"Your throat hurts pretty bad, doesn't it?" I repeated.

"Oh, yeah, it does." He said, peering down at his feet. I watched him carefully, wondering what it was that had him so anxious. I wasn't sure, but I believed that my apprehension was somehow linked to whatever it was that he was experiencing as well.

"Well...we should get going then; I want to be here when Edward comes back."

"Why? So you can prove to him that we weren't doing anything? If he truly loved you, you wouldn't have to prove yourself." I stared at Trevor in shock. I had not said this, nor had this been my attention that he had so quickly come to assume. Even if I _did_ want to prove something to Edward, it would have nothing to do with my relations with another; with Edward, I knew it wasn't necessary.

"No! You know full-well how much I've missed him and I can't help that I want to be here to welcome him home. Trevor, " I began more calmly now, "I don't _have_ to prove anything; there isn't anything to prove and even if there were, I don't believe Edward would care, so long as I was happy." For the most part, what I spoke was true. Edward would stop at nothing, take away nothing, that made me happy, even if it hurt him. The only contradiction was that he _would_ care if there had been anything going on between Trevor and I, regardless.

"Sure, sure. Let's just go." Trevor mumbled as he snatched my hand from where it had been resting at my side, and dragged me down the stairs. Judging by his sudden haste, he must have been suffering to want so desperately to leave. He hadn't stopped tugging me along behind him, until finally we breached the cover of the surrounding forestry.

With a quick breeze and a shift in air, I stiffened. This wasn't right, this couldn't be happening. I yanked Trevor back, his body shielded behind my own and I snarled ferociously. No one was going to get past me and implicate Trevor's life; not after I had just come around to saving it not long before.

"Darling, Bella!" A familiar voice cooed of complete satisfaction. A shiver claimed my body and I wished fervently that Edward would come to my rescue. I waited momentarily, praying that he would storm through the underbrush and reclaim me from my crouched position, but he wasn't coming, I resigned. He was too far away even if he tried.

He would be too late and I would be entirely, dreadfully, alone.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Chapter 1? Is there anything you would change, or any opinions as to what should happen? **

**Link to My Heart's Keeper (Copy & Paste) **

.net/story/story_?storyid=5619314&chapter=1


End file.
